Just An Ordinary Witch
by MadGirl118
Summary: Fred Weasley didn't die, instead he slipped into a coma and survived. After a Miracle awakening, he met a regular customer at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She was  just an ordinary witch, so why did the famuous Fred Weasley fall for her?
1. Prologue

18 months ago:

_Harry looked around and his heart seemed to fail: Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Fred and Percy had just backed int view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Harry, Ron and Hermione ran forwards to help: jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast: then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair -__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Hello Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Your joking, Perce!" shouted Fred, as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him: he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee. __  
><em>_  
><em>_"You actually _are_ joking, Perce ... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were -"__  
><em>_  
><em>_The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured: and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed, temporarily, at bay, the world was rent apart. Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold on tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, n shield is head in his arms: he heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them -__  
><em>_  
><em>_And then the world was resolved itself into pain and semi-darkness: h was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack: cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away and the stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he herd terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying and more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life ...__  
><em>_  
><em>_And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three red-headed men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood. _

_"No - no - no!" someone was yelling. "No! Fred! No!" __  
><em>_  
><em>_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. ___

A Few Hours after the battle:

Madame Pomfrey, who had been examining Fred's body, walked over to the heartbroken Weasley family. She looked at each and every one of them, then looked back to Fred's twin, George. Her face was sad but there was a twinkle of hope as she said, "Fred is not dead, Mr. Weasley, merely in a coma,"

George looked at her, the hope in her eyes now reflected in his red and swollen ones. "Really? What do we have to do?" he asked

"Get him to St. Mungo's as quickly as you can, they may be able to tell you how long he may be in the coma and if he will survive," she gave a little smile, the atmosphere wasn't the type you could smile in. "I have others to look at, I will let the hospital know you are coming," 


	2. 18 Months Later

Skye pushed open the door to her favorite shop and stepped into the busy crowd of kids that were always there. This was the most popular shop down _Diagon Alley_, _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_. It was more popular than _Zonko's Joke Shop_ or _Honeyduke's Sweet Shop_.

It was created by a pair of twins that went by the names of Fred and George Weasley. Skye remembered them from when she went to school with them. She was the year below them and was in _Ravenclaw_ while they were in _Gryffindor_. She did have classes however, with one of their friends from the quidditch team, Katie Bell.

The twins were inseparable, no matter how hard someone tried to, they were always unsuccessful. The only time the Skye could remember that she had seen one without the other, was at the_ Battle of Hogwarts_, where Fred had been dueling alongside Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Percy Weasley, and almost lost his life due to the wall being blasted apart.

Fred was still currently in _St. Mungo's Hospital_, laying on one of the soft, white beds, in a coma, that he may or may not survive.

Skye took her usual root, weaving in and out of the crowd, to where she knew George Weasley will be standing, laughing and joking. She knew how hard it was for George, not know what will happen to his twin; she had been through the same thing. Her twin, Sahara, had been killed by Bellatrix Le-Strange in the battle and hadn't been found for about 5 hours after the battle, her body, in the _Forbidden Forest_.

As usual, George was standing on the winding staircase in the middle of the shop, that lead up to the flat he shared with Fred.

"Hey, George," Skye said as she walked up the the stairs to stand beside him, "How are you?"

"Hi, Skye. A little nervous actually, The healers say Fred should be waking up in a few months, the say they need to talk to the whole family before he does," replied George.

"Oh, that's good news then isn't it?" smiled Skye, "What time do you have to be at the hospital?"

"Round 1, I may have to close the store for the day, I don't want to leave Ver on her own on one of the busiest days," answered George,

"I could stay and help Verity, I've been in this shop so many times, I think I know what to do," she said

"Thanks Skye," grinned George, "Do think you can start now? Mum would kill me if i turned up it my work clothes,"

"Not at all. Good luck,"

Skye walked over to Verity, the cashier and told her where George was going and that she was going to help with the store.

George apparated from his flat and arrived outside the place he used to call home, _The Burrow_. He walked up to the back door, pushed it open and walked in. He was meet by the entire family, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, along with Harry and Hermione. Harry and Ginny had been together since the moment they got back the _The Burrow_ after the battle, and Ron and Hermione was the same story.

The only thing that was missing from the picture was Fred. He looked around the kitchen, it hadn't changed since the last time he had stepped foot in it. The table with its 9 chairs was still squished in the middle of the room, the dirty dishes were being cleaned by the charmed sponge, the knitting needles were knitting, what was more than likely to be a Christmas jumper, without any one hold them. Things were scattered untidily around the room, not actually having a place where they could be put.

George had only been in the house for a few minutes and he was already being pulled into one of his mothers warm and loving but bone-crushing hugs.  
>Hi, Mum," he said, when she let go of him and he was able to breathe.<p>

"Well, we can't stand around all day chit - chatting, come on George, you first," said Mrs Weasley, "We can talk when we are there,"

George was pushed forwards towards the fireplace where a green flame was now flickering. He took a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the flame.

"St. Mungo's Hospital," he said, dropping the powder. The fire rose, encasing him in a green flame, then he was gone. He stepped out the the fire place and looked around. This was the one place George despised. He had only been here for two people, once for his Dad in his 7th year at Hogwarts because he had been attacked by Lord Voldermort's snake, Nagini, and then for his twin, who was placed into a coma from the impact of an exploding wall.

George was soon joined by his family and they headed towards the front desk. The woman behind it was about 34 and had scruffy brown hair and hazel eyes that looked older that what they were.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice dripping with boredom.

"Yes, we are hear for a meeting about my son, Fredrick Gideon Weasley," Mr Weasley answered.

A healer led them down the same root they took every time they were called here or when they were visiting.

"Who's looking after the store George?" Hermione asked, as they followed the healer.

"Verity and Skye," George replied dryly. It was clear to everyone, even the healers, that George didn't want to be here. He acted like this every time they were here, he wasn't himself, he was quiet, he rarely smiled and he didn't crack one joke.

They entered Fred's ward, this ward didn't exist until the war, lots of witches and wizards were being harmed by non-magical means, and most didn't know or trust muggle hospitals.

Fred's body lay on the bed, unmoving and still, he looked dead. No life showed in his face, George hated it. This wasn't how he remembered his twin, his twin didn't stay still for a minute, didn't stop smiling, didn't shut up.

The Weasley party sat down on one side of Fred's bed with the healer on the other. George wasn't paying any attention to the healer. He was sitting by his brother, his brother's hand in his.

"Wake up Freddie," he muttered quietly, "Don't listen to the healers, wake up now,"

"George, honey, you need to listen to the healer," Mrs Weasley said, placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

Reluctantly George nodded and turned to the healer, keeping Fred's hand in his.

"Thank you, now I have all your attention we can start," the healer said, "as i am sure you have been informed, Fred's progress leads us to believe he is only months away from waking up. Now there are some things that may not be quite right at first but they will get better,  
>"Firstly, he may have mild amnesia, meaning he won't remember certain things. Secondly, his reactions may be slow, his brain hasn't been functioning for 18 months so it will take a while, Thirdly, he w -" the healer stopped as George's attention was drawn suddenly back to Fred.<p>

He could have sworn he felt Fred's hand tighten around his. He watched Fred, then felt his hand tighten even more than the first time.

"Should he be doing that?" George asked.

Being the only one who knew Fred was moving, no-one answered. George turned to the healer.

"Should he be able to squeeze my hand?" he asked again.

The healer shook his head and walked over to Fred, taking his other hand in his. Fred squeezed his hands again. The healer released Fred's hand and looked at the family, who were now huddled around George.

"You son is waking up." she said, a smile on her face.

August the 18th was a special day for the Weasley's, according to the healers, it was a complete miracle for Fred to have woken up then.

His sapphire blue eyes opened to be met with the identical ones of his twin. He smiled.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

The last of the customers left the store and Verity turned to Skye.

"I have to get home, thank you for helping with the store, I suggest you wait till George returns so he can lock up when you leave," she said, waving.

"OK, and it was fun, i will wait for George, he is never in a good mood when he comes back from the hospital, i want to know how it went," Skye replied, waving back.

She watched as Verity stepped out of the store and apparated home. It was a few seconds after that she heard the faint '_pop_' that let her know George had returned.

She turned to towards the sound to see the familiar ginger hair of George Weasley. She walked over to him and was shocked to see him smiling.

"Hey George. How was the meeting?" she asked.

George turned round to face Skye, "Oh, hey Skye, thought you would have go by now," he said.

"Ver said to wait till you returned so you could lock up, plus I wanted to make sure you were OK, you're always in a bad moo when you come back from the Hospital,"

"Oh, OK," said George, "Actually, it was quite good, Fr -" He stopped. "What's that beeping?"

"Huh? Oh God, I'm sorry George, I have to run, Mum and Dad said they need me home around 3, I'm late." Skye said in a hurry, "Tell me about it tomorrow,"

She leaned up and kissed George on the cheek and headed towards the door, She looked back and waved before leaving the store and apparating home.

Fred had arrived at the flat at some point during the night, after being fully examined to see what may have caused him to wake up and to see if there was anything wrong. To the healer's surprise, Fred appeared to be in perfect condition as if he had just woken up from a good night's sleep.


	3. Meeting Fred

Fred had managed to convince George to let him come into work, after many arguments. Fred, now stood on the winding stairs next to his brother. He was glad to see business was the same as ever, shop packed with excited children, buying as much as they could before school started the following month.

"Fred, George, we are low on Pygmy Puffs," Verity said approaching them.

"OK, thanks Ver, I will go get some more," George said

He walked down the stairs and into the back room. Just then a red-headed girl walked up to stand beside Fred.

"Hey George," she said, not realizing that it wasn't George she was talking to, "Sorry I had to leave so fast yesterday. What were you saying about the meeting?"

Fred smiled. He had spent 18 months without pranking anyone, and this girl just walks into his store and unknowingly gives him the perfect opportunity.

"Oh, you know, it was better than usual," he said, hoping that was what his brother had said.

"Yeah, you said that, you were going to say something about Fred," Skye smiled,

"Yes, I was -" Fred started,

"Fred, can you come help me?" called George,

Fred sighed, "Coming!" he yelled back,

"Wait," said Skye, "Aren't you George?"

Fred smiled and walked down the stairs towards the back room where George was evidently struggling with the Pygmy Puffs, leaving Skye standing on the stairs looking and feeling quite confused.

"Fred woke up yesterday," came the voice of Verity, "He was released from the hospital last night,"  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

Fred walked into the back of the store to find George chasing after blue and green Pygmy Puffs. It appeared George had dropped to box giving the Little balls of fluff the chance to run around the room.

"Blimey George," Fred stated, "How long have you been working here?"

"Longer than you," George replied, "Now, don't just stand there. Help,"

Fred laughed, and started to chase one of the green Pygmy Puffs that had just ran in front of him. Laughter filled the room and both of them tried and failed to catch at least one of the colored fluffy balls. George stood up to regain his breathe.

"I'm going to see if Skye has turned up yet, she good with these things," he said heading back into the main part of the shop.

Fred, meanwhile, lunged at a blue one that looked as though it were pulling faces at him. His hands clamped around it and Fred was able to put it back into the box. He looked around for another one just as George and the red-headed girl called Skye walked in.

"Caught any yet Fred?" George questioned,

"One," he replied, " I had to jump at it,"

"You don't have to jump at them," Skye said walking towards one of the green ones. She carefully placed her hand in front of it and waited until he walked onto her hand. Placing him in the box, she turned back to the twins. "you just have to be gentle with them,"

"Such a girlie thing to say," Fred commented, "Why did you hire her George?"

"I didn't, she comes in here a lot and helps out when I need someone, but she doesn't work here," George answered.

"Ooh, is she your girlie friend?" teased Fred

"No actually, Angelina is, Skye isn't with any one," George said, aggravated,

"Angelina? You mean the Angelina Johnson we went t school with?" Fred inquired, shocked.

"Guys do you think you can have this conversation else where and not brig me into it?" Skye asked.

The twins turned to her, as if just remember she was there. She sighed and turned to pick up another Pygmy Puff.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Skye, what did your parents need to talk to you about last night?" George asked.

Skye looked at him. She hadn't thought about it all day. It was as if she had completely forgotten about it.

*Flashback*

_'Pop'_

_Skye's parents were sitting in the lounge, just where Skye had magically appeared. They turned to her and beckoned her over. She walked over sat between them. It was like an ordinary day, the only difference was, there was a gloomy atmosphere and the fact Skye knew her parents wanted to talk to her. _

_John and Lucy Spears were quite will known in the wizarding world, John was the editor of_ The Profit _and Lucy was the left hand man (or in this case woman) of the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. They were happy togeter as far as people knew, never said a bad thing about the other. So what they told Skye came as shock. _

_"Skye, we don't know how to put this," John started, _

_"But your Dad and I have agreed that we need a divorce," Lucy finished,_

_"What?" Skye blurted out. "Why? I thought you were happy together. Every one thinks your happy together," _

_"We Know honey," Lucy told her daughter, "But it's for the best," _

_"This is about Sahara! Isn't it?" Skye yelled, _

_"No dear -" John began, _

_"Yes it is, ever since her body was found you haven't been the same," Skye continued to yell. "I'm going round Roxy's," _

_*End of Flashback*_


	4. Fred is Back' Meal

"I'm sorry to hear it," said George, when Skye finished telling him what had happened with her parents.

"Thanks, you know I need to bring Roxy down to the shop, she has never stepped foot in here, she wasn't much of a fan of yours and Fred's pranking at _Hogwarts_," Sky said, changing the subject.

"She went to school to school with us?" George asked,

"Yeah, she was in my year and house, one year below you and Fred and in _Ravenclaw_, we were friends with Katie Bell," answered Skye, smiling at her friend,

George went to say something but was interrupted.

"Has your hair always been red?" came a voice from behind Skye,

She turned to be meet by Fred Weasley. He was taller than her, always had been, his sapphire eyes always seemed to shine with mischief, his ginger hair in a mess on the top of his head. His suit was the same as George's, Magenta with three gold W's sewn on the left hand side.

"Yes, my hair has always been red. Why do you ask?" Skye replied,

"Just wondering, You have a twin right?" he said,

"Had, I had a twin," Skye said sadly,

"What happened?" Fred asked,

"She was killed in the battle, by Bellatrix," A tear fell from her eye. She tried not to talk about her sister, she only spoke about her sister either to George or her parents. She didn't like crying, she knew her sister wouldn't want to see her crying where ever she was, but everyone needs to cry sometimes.

Fred wiped the tear away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," apologized Fred

"Obviously, you've been asleep for 18 months," laughed Skye, "Oh well, your Mum kicked her ass,"

Fred couldn't help but laugh. Th red-headed girl went from almost crying to laughing. He was glad to hear that his Mum had taken down the mad woman named Bellatrix.

"Yeah, our Mum is pretty awesome," grinned Fred,

"Except her hugs, They are full of love but they can crush your bones," laughed George,

"Hey! You should come with us to _The Burrow_ tonight, Mum is having a 'Fred is Back' meal, I'm quite honored, but knowing Mum she will go all soppy," suggested Fred,

"Yeah, It would be good to have you there, she might try and keep it together if we have company," agreed George,

"Sure, I will go tell my parents now," Skye said, 2 seconds later there was the all familiar_ 'Pop'_ meaning someone had apparated.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

Skye had arrived back at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ just as Fred and George were locking up. She had spent the 3 of the last 4 hours trying to convince her parents to let her go to _The Burrow_. It was only when the Minister had canceled a meeting because, he too, had been invited (as he was part of the _Order of the Phoenix_), was she allowed to go. The last hour was spent trying to find something suitable to wear.

She had never met any of the Weasleys except Fred and George and she wanted to make a good first impression. She had chosen to go with something casual but smart, she wore a long black top with a picture of a wolf howling at a full moon, dark navy jeans and dark Grey boots.

"Finally!" exclaimed George when he saw her,

"Thought you weren't coming for a moment there," Fred added,

"It took a little while to convince my parents to let me come," Skye informed,

"Ah parents. Can't live with them, can't live without them," gleamed Fred

"Alright," George spoke, "seeing as Skye doesn't know what _The Burrow_ looks like or where it is, we are going to have you use side-along apparation,"

Fred nodded his agreement as George held out his arm towards Skye, who placed her hand on it. Then the squeezing pull of apparation took over her again that day. She landed out side a house, if you could really call it that. It was more like a little cottage that had been too small and had been built on to make it bigger. Rooms stuck out at all angles, if Skye hadn't of known about magic she would have been surprised that it was still standing tall.

She looked around where she was standing, the yard was rather long, a large patch of green field were covered with little holes and small heads of garden gnomes were poking out of the top of them, a shed was placed at the far end of the yard, and it was the only house Skye could see for miles.

"I'm glad I don't live here any more, I would hate to de-gnome the garden," said George,

"Yeah, poor Ickle Ronikins," teased Fred,

The twins headed towards the back door with Skye tailing them.

They entered the kitchen to be meet with around 12 people. 7 of them being tall with ginger hair and freckles, a scrawny boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes, a girl with bushy brown hair and gentle brown eyes, a giant man, with messy dark brown hair and beard, a blond haired girl Sky had met from_ Beubaxtons_, and last but not least the Minister.

Skye recognized most of them, such as Harry Potter, the one who had killed Voldermort, the Dark Lord, Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends, Hagrid, the giant who hat a little hut at the bottom of the _Hogwarts_ grounds, The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt and most of the Weasleys and the blond girl, Fleur Delacour. There was only two people she didn't recognize, both being tall and ginger, one with burns up his arms and the other had scars down his face.

"Skye, I'm sure you've meet most of these, but for the ones you haven't met," began George,

"This is our eldest brother, Bill and his wife, Fleur," added Fred,

"This is Charlie, the second eldest. Works in Romania, studying dragons," continued George,

"And these are our parents," they finished simultaneously.

"Hi," Skye said,

"She's quite nervous when you first meet her," laughed George, "But once you get to know her, she's as bad as me and Fred,"

Gaining a glare from Skye, he smiled innocently and patted her head.

"You know I love you really Skye," he grinned.

"Alright, now Fred and George are here, we need to move the tables outside, we're not all going to fit in here," said Mrs Weasley.

As soon as she finished her sentence, every Weasley, Harry and Hermione began lifting tables and taking them outside. Tables and chairs were soon soaring past Skye and out the back door to be placed neatly on the grass. Fleur walked over and stood beside Skye. Fleur hadn't changed my since the Triwizard Tournament, she was still friendly to everyone, doesn't like getting dirty, and stayed out of anything that required hard work. Her English however, had improved from the last time Skye had seen her.

"You are a smart girl," Fleur said, in her french accent, "Stay out the way and let everyone else do the job,"

"Actually, if I were to help, I would just get in the way," Skye admitted, truthfully.

Soon the tables were ready and a table cloth had been placed over the table. Skye and Fleur had decided to help Mrs Weasley with the cooking, while the others laid the table. A short time passed and the food that had been cooked was being placed in front of the 15 people. Steaming roast potatoes, tender chicken and turkey, fresh vegetables, golden Yorkshires, and thick warm gravy. Everyone was helping themselves to food and piling their plates up. Skye, who was sitting between George and Bill, took very little and placed it on her plate. Everyone seemed to have forgotten their tables and was (as Skye saw it) tearing their food apart. Ron looked like he was a predator that had caught his prey, ripping it to make sure it didn't get way. Skye picked up her knife and fork, making sure she didnt place her elbows on the table and began cutting her food up.

She took one bite of the food and knew instantly, this was the best cooking she had ever had the pleasure to taste. Around half an hour later, when everyone had finished eating, laughter and the sound of people chatting was all that could be heard from the 15 well fed witches and wizards.

"So, Skye, how do you know the twins?" Charlie asked from opposite her.

"Oh, they were in the year above me, I was friends with one of their team mates, Katie Bell," Skye smiled,

"Oh cool, do you have a job?" he inquired,

"No, I have tried getting my parents to let me go visit my cousin, he works in Romania too, he works with the Welsh Greens and is looking for an assistant, but my parents won't let me... not after Sahara," she spoke, a sad tone in her voice.

"George told me about your sister, I am deeply sorry... and who is your cousin?" Charlie questioned,

"Thanks... and his name is Jacob Spears," responded Skye,

"I know him, great guy, really knows his Dragons," grinned Charlie,

The conversation after that was based purely on Dragons. Skye listened intently, as Charlie told her about the Welsh Green, the Hungarian Horntail, Rigid Richpack, and all the other Dragons he's been lucky enough to work with. He told her about the tempers each one of them have, their diets, and the age they learn to fly.

They got so interested in the conversation they didn't realise everyone else had gone inside because of the cold air until Fred and George came out saying it was time for them to leave, meaning Skye had to go too.

After promising to owl each other, Charlie and Skye bid their farewells, before Skye went to say goodbye to the others.

Taking hold of George's arm once more, the_ 'Pop'_ Skye had been hearing so many times, announced their departure

* * *

><p>Heyy hope you like it so far... feed back isalway helpful...<p>

Smashleigh x


	5. Roxy's Sleepover

They landed in the main part of the store. The lights were out, making it quite dark seeing as it was getting late and there were no lights on outside.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Skye," smiled George,

"yeah, it was nice seeing you again Fred, See you tomorrow George," she said and with one final 'pop' she vanished and found herself at Roxy Jones'. After the conversation with her parents earlier she wasn't going back to the tonight.

"Hello?" Roxy called,

"Hey Roxy," Skye called, "Just me, is it alright if i stay here tonight? I had a bit of a disagreement with my parents,"

Roxy walked into the lounge in her dressing gown. She hadn't changed much since they finished Hogwarts, her hair was still long and blond and her eyes were still the emerald green. She was taller than she was and played for the England Quidditch team.

"Of course you can stay," Roxy smiled, "besides, we haven't had a sleepover for ages,"

Skye laughed. It was true, she and Roxy didn't hang out enough anymore. When Roxy was free, Skye was doing something for her parents, and Skye was free, Roxy usually had practice. Tonight however, both were free.

"Thanks," beamed Skye as she smiled at her best friend.

Hours later saw Roxy and Skye laughing at memories they had shared back at Hogwarts. Some were when it was just the two of them, others were when when people had been with them. They were currently laughing at the one memory Skye had never forgotten. The time she kissed the one and only, Fred Weasley. It had been a dare, she hadn't like him like that, she just never backed down from a dare. That was one of the reasons for her many detentions, and how she had first met Fred and George.

_*Flash Back*_

_ She had a detention with the potions master. Earlier that day Skye had been dared to add a crushed unicorn horn to her potion. It ended with 5 other students heading to the hospital wing and 2 weeks detention for Skye. She was to sort out Professor Snape's spare potions ingredients into different categories (can't hurt students, can send students to the hospital wing, lethal ingredients and fatal ingredients). _

_However, she wasn't the only one who had detention with Snape that night. Skye had just put her bags down, when in walked the Weasley Twins. It didn't surprise Skye to see them walk in, she knew that they probably had more detentions than she did.  
>After being told what to do, the three of them set to work. <em>

_"So," came the voice of George Weasley, "What did you do to get detention with the greasy git?" _

_Skye looked at him and shrugged, "Got dared to add a crushed unicorn horn to my potion, it sent 5 people to Madam Pomfrey," _

_"Wicked," the twins exclaimed simultaneously, _

_"Did you know you would get detention?" Fred asked, picking up a slug and throwing into the correct box._

_"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the first time this has happened," Skye admitted, _

_"If you knew, why did you do it?" George inquired, interested. _

_"I never back down when I'm dare to do something," Skye said. _

_There was a short silence after that, partly because the 'Greasy Git' as George had called him, had entered the room to see that they were doing what they were supposed to. After he left, there was still a slight silence in the room. the only noise that was heard was the flickering of the candles in the dungeon and the 'flop' of the ingredients being placed carelessly in the boxes. _

_"So, you do any dare?" George asked, _

_"Yeah," agreed Skye. _

_"Fred, I don't believe her," George said, turning to his twin. _

_"Me neither, George," grinned Fred mischievously_

_"We should test her," suggested George_

_"I have the perfect idea," smirked Fred,_

_Skye was putting one of the ingredients in the box, her back turned to the twins, who were now whispering something to each other. Suddenly George's laugh filled Skye's ears. _

_"She will never do that, Fred," he laughed, _

_"Exactly," beamed Fred._

_"What won't I do?" Skye questioned, her face set in a frown._

_Did these two honestly think they will be the first to get her to back down from a dare? Ha! Not even Skye's sister could do that! There had never, for as long as Skye could remember, been a time she said no to a dare. Never! One detention she had got was for telling Filch, Magonagall had a naked picture of him in her dorm. __ Skye looked at the twins, her eyebrows raised._

_ Fred smirked. "I dare you," he bagan, "to kiss me." _

_And so she had. She had walked right up to him, stood on the very tips of her toes and placed her pink lips over his in a gentle kiss. At first, Fred stood there completely shocked. Then slowly, his arms had moved around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as he began to kiss her back. _

_*End Flash Back*_

_"I still can't believe you kissed him," laughed Roxy,_

"It was a dare, Rox," Skye smiled,

"I know, I know. It just seems odd," Roxy grinned,

Sye laughed. It was odd, it was odd how the first thing that came into Fred's mind, was a kiss. Skye hadn't thought of that at first, to her, it was simply a dare. Now  
>she thought of it, Fred Weasley would usually ask for something that would get her in detention again.<p>

Meanwhile back at the Shop, Skye was the topic there.

"She seems familiar," said Fred,

"She should, she was in a lot of detentions with us," George pointed out.

"Hmm, what about her sister? I could never tell them apart," Fred asked,

"Her sister was like Hermione, smart, loved her studies, but was a bit more flexable than Hermione, she knew how to have fun," smiled George,

"Hmm, so it was Skye who never backe down from dares?" Fred questioned, his mind taking him back to one unforgetable detention.

George looked at him and smiled. He always knew Fred had a thing for Skye, no matter what he said, that had been proven in detention.

"Yeah, it was Skye," answered George,

Fred smiled slightly. Then looked at George, who was raising his eyebrows at Fred.

"What?" inquired Fred,

"Thinking of nice, are we? Do share," teased George,

Fred's face flushed red, as George laughed. Fred had relived that day in his mind over and over again, how he had walked into the room to find her red hair pulled back into a mess bun, standing beside a bx of ingedients almost looking at it with disust. For split second,he had almost forgot George was in the room with them.

He had always loved it when she and her sister had come to quidditch practise wih Katie, they were always allowed to stay, partly because Oliver wanted to get in Katie's good books. He had a thing for her, everyone could see it.

Yet no-one could tell how he, Fred Weasley, was falling for Skye Spears, the red headed Ravenclaw. Well, except from George, but George is his twin, he's meant to know these things.

Determined to change the subject, Fred asked, "So how did you and Angie get together?"

This time, it was George's time to blush. "Well, I was worrying about you, Katie saw that, and she organized a night to take my mind off it. She invited Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Angie, me, Oliver, the lot, and we had a game of spin the bottle. Let's just say, I really enjoyed kissing Angie, so the next day, i asked her,"

Fred remembered when he was with Angelina, he would alway catch her looking at George, but then again, she had caught him looking at Skye.

"Good for you Mate," said Fred, "now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed,"


	6. It Begins

The next day, Skye who had managed to drag Roxy down to Weasley's Wizard Weezes pushed open the door and pulled Roxy inside.

"I told you, although I'm proud of them for being able to open and run a shop this popular, i dont want to enter it!" said Roxy annoyed,

"Yeah, yeah, i know, but hey! Your in now, just stay," smiled Skye

Roxy looked at Skye. "hmph, fine, I will stay," she surrendered,

Skye cheered, drawing the attention of many customers and the twins. George walked over and Fred turned a bright red, remembering, not only the conversation with George, but the feel of Skye's lips gently pressing on his. Regaining himself, he too, walked over to Skye, Roxy and George.

"... yeah, Skye dragged me here," he heard Roxy saying to George,

"Did not!" denied Skye, "I pulled you here. There's a difference,"

Then she gave Roxy that innocent smile, the one that said, 'I did it, but im going to say otherwise.' Roxy rolled her eyes while George laughed.

"You alright there, Fred?" called Ver, from her place at the till.

"Huh?" he said, being pulled slowly and reluctantly, back down to Earth.

"Are you alright? You've been standing there a while," she repleated,

"Oh. Yeah I'm alright, thanks," Fred replied. Then he continued to walk over to the others.

Skye looked up at him as he took his place beside George, always on the right. Smiling up at him, she turned back to look at Roxy, who was explaining what girls really do at sleepovers. Roxy didnt tell him about what they talked about last night, she didnt know if the two boys still remembered or not. While Roxy was talking customer after customer would come up to either Fred or George, either asking for directions for something, or to know how much something was. They always politely stopped Roxy from talking to answer the customers questions, before turning back and letting her continue.

At some point during the day, Verity walked up to Fred and said that the weather was meant to hit 90 degrees, and that everyone was advised to stay indoors. So after inviting Skye and Roxy to stay, they cleared the store, telling everyone why they had to leave, they locked up and headed up to Fred and George's flat.

It wasnt how the girls had expected first thoughts were, messy,experiments everywhere, uncleaned clothes or dished. Instead they found it neat, not a single experiment, and every clean and tidy.

"They look shocked, Georgie," Fred grinned,

"They do indead, Freddie," smiled George,

"I wonder w-" Fred stopped.

Then his eyes began to glaze over, making them look almost gray. His arms fell limply at his sides and he stared straight a head.

"Freddie?" George called to his brother,

Fred stood there, not a muscle moved. The room began to warm along with the temperature outside, Skye, Roxy and George could feel this, but Fred's body was decreasing in heat. Almost as if his body heat is being taken out of him and being used to warm the outside. But then his eyes closed and he fell to the floor, his body temprature increases as outsides decreases.

George, Roxy and Skye were by Fred's side in no time. George turned Fred over, his eyes were still closed. George's mind took him back to the hospital, where Fred lay on the bed, his eyes shut. He had to turn away, he couldn't look at Fred, not like he was.

Skye looked up, "George," she said in a soft voice,

Slowly he turned to her, her eyes were soft with care, her face held sympathy, George felt the tears whelling up. How can see show so much care? She left Roxy with Fred and moved over to sit next to George who instantly pulled her into a hug.

"I can't loss him again, Skye," he cried into her shoulder, "not again,"

"You won't," said Roxy, "I think he's waking up,"

Instantly George was by Fred's side again, joined by Skye. Fred's eyes began to twitch slightly, before fluttering open. He looked completely shocked, as if he had seen something. He was shaking, whether it were from being cold or from fright, they didnt know. George was pulling Fred into a hug. Fred still had a dazed look on his face, as if he werent there completely.

"Fred?" said Skye, her voice still soft,

The sound of her voice brought him round, the dazed look disappeared and he smiled at her.

"yeah?" replied Fred,

"Are you ok?" she said, her voice shaking,

Something was off, Fred's eyes held no sparkle of mishcheif, he smiled not smirked, and his face held pain. George had released Fred when he heard the shakiness to Skye's voice, she was alway confident whe speaking, never stutted, never faltered. Even Fred noticed this, he looked right at Skye, their eyes met. Roxy and George were looking between the two of them. Skye's face full of concern and worry, Fred's of rememberance and realization.

No one spoke, they were waiting for Fred's response.

"No," he answered, "I'm not,"

All eyes were now on Fred, but his did not move from Skye's. "For a few minutes, I couldn't see, i felt so cold, then there was this face, it was pale, and it was calling my name, saying that i was important for something, that it could do poweful things as long as i followed, but in the back of my mind, i knew it werent good, then everything went black, and a few minutes later i woke up on the floor,"

"Follow to where?" Roxy asked,

"Dragon Hills" he said,

"Then what the hell are we still doing here!" George bellowed, "Fred might not be the only one this Thing wants! And even if he is, we have to stop whatever this Thing wants him for!"

Roxy, Fred and Skye exchanged looks, all thinking the same thing, George was right.

"Yeah, you're right George," said Fred,

"Then to Dragon Hills!" yelled Roxy.


	7. The Start Of The Journey

Lee nodded. "Sure George, I can tend the shop, I might ask Katie if she will help," he said, winking at them. Lee had always had a thing for Katie, from the first day he had met her, he liked her alot.

"Thanks man," George replied.

Today Fred, Skye, George and Roxy were heading off for Dragon Hills. No-one knew where they were going, no-one knew what they had planned, no-one knew anything about the journey they were about to start. Lee, being Lee, didn't ask why the twins wanted his help. Honestly, he liked working in the shop and took any chance that the twins offered. The two girls and the twins stepped out of the store and turned to wave goodbye to Lee, then they all linked arms and apperated away.

They landed roughly on the ground. They had apperated to a place where Roxy's parents had brought her one year before she found about witches and wizards. It was quiet and very few people knew it was here, making it the perfect place to camp. Where they was stood was a large open Field surrounded by large , old trees. The grass was the greenest they had ever seen and Flowers of many colors blossomed here from red roses to white tulips, the sun shone down on the Field warming the four teens from the clear blue sky. The bright light cause the twins' and Skye's to appear brighter than they were and Roxy's hair shone beautifully.

In the distance the two boys and the two girls could hear the soft trickle of water passing over rocks and crashing into deeper water. Following the sound, the four friends found them selves looking at a beautiful water fall. The clear blue water fell aimlessly from the top of a small cliff into a small rock pool at the bottom. Small gaps in the rocks allowed some of the water to glide through creating the start of a long river.

They sat down in a Small circle and discussed what needed to be done for the fifth time in the last few days.

"So, we know from the history books that we can't apperate there because of a Dragon War that was there and some of the most powerful witches and wizards of that time put up enchantments around the area," said Roxy

"Jeez Roxx, sounds like your reciting the whole book to us," joked Fred.

George laughed while Roxy looked at him, then turned to look at Skye. "This is why I never went to their shop before," she said.

Fred and George stopped laughing at that and looked at her in shock. "I was only kidding Roxx," Fred said.

She smiled at them then continued, "This means for us to get their, we will have to go by foot, which is dangerous for us,"

Fred and George frowned showing that they hadn't listened the last four times they went over this. "Why is it dangerous?" they said simultaneously.

Roxy sighed. "We don't know if this Thing has any army. We can't not keep that in mind, I mean think, if You Know Who can raise an army of Death Eaters, this Thing can raise an army too,"

"Why do you call Voldermort , You Know Who still? He's dead it doesn't matter any more," Fred frowned.

Roxy shook her head and ignored Freds comment.

"Where is Dragon Hills anyways?" Skye asked talking for the first time.

It was a good question and had the other three teens thinking. As Skye watched the three think she could help thinking that Fred was incredibly funny looking when he was thinking. His face held a small frown and he lifted his chin slightly, almost as if he was looking to the sky for answers. It also looked like he was biting his lip in thought. But, then again, so did George.

She sat there looking between the three of them wondering when one of them would say something. She looked down and started playing with a strand of grass, trying to think as well. She remembered hearing about it from her parents. They were talking about some wizard who had gone crazy and was found in the middle of muggle London yelling about this creature from Dragon Hills. 'But where did they say it was?' she thought impatiently.

Then it hit her. Scotland.

* * *

><p>AN: Heyy! Sorry for the wait! Sorry Sorry Sorry! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! xD

xXxAshieexXx


	8. The Crazy Man

_He ran through the busy streets, his hair falling in a mess of black over his face; a face that seemed full of fear. His clothes were torn and tattered, dry blood stains here and there and mud splashed at the bottom of blue jeans.  
><em>

_"It's there!" He cried, his voice shaking with fright, "I saw it! It's eyes! Oh! It's eyes!"  
><em>

_Muggles turned to look at him with confusion before walking off all with the same thought: 'He must be drunk'. He didn't care, he needed to warn them. "Bright eyes! Yellow they were! Bright gleaming yellow!" He sounded crazy and everyone thought he was.  
><em>

_"Don't enter there! Dragon Hills! Don't enter!" He yelled.  
><em>

_ A crowd was beginning to form, muggles listened to what he said not knowing if what he was saying was true or just the words of a drunk crazy man. A wizard dressed in black was watching from the corner of the busy streets listening to the man's words. The man ran to a woman who was stood in the crowd and ran his hands over her face whispering inaudible words. The he ran to a man and grabbed his collar, shaking him as he spoke with fear.  
><em>

_"You must believe me! It knows everything! It will use your secrets against you! From the secrets of love to the deepest secrets of your heart, it will use them!"  
><em>

_The wizard frowned as he listened and looked around then he disaperated.  
><em>

_"Believe me! Dragon Hills isn't safe!" he exclaimed. "You'll know it when you see it!"  
><em>

_The wizard returned, this time with members of the Ministry of Magic. They ran to the crazed man. "Come on," they said. "We'll get you home,"  
><em>

_The man looked at them. "No! Beware! Yellow eyes! Scales for skin! A mind that will destroy this land! Beware! Do not confront it!"  
><em>

_The Ministry workers looked at each other, "Come on. This is ridiculous!"_

_"No! Believe me! I saw it! With my own eyes! Oh, how I will be scarred for th rest of my days!"_

_"You've gone crazy!" _

_"I'm not crazy!"_

A Few Days After:

_"Did you hear about the Ministry being called out to muggle London, Dear?" John said to his wife. _

_John and Lucy were sat in the kitchen alone, Skye was sat in the living room watching a T.V show on what muggles call a T.V. The marries couple though that with Skye being occupied they would have some time to talk about work and things that weren't meant to be heard of. Their kitchen was tiled: while tiles with small black paterns. Utensiles and cooking equiptment all had it's home and there was no rubbish, no dirty plates or anything that could make the room look untidy. The Spears weren't a family wo had to have everything clean and perfect, it was just sunday was they day they did most house work: it was sunday today. _

_"I did, heard the man was sent to St. Mungo's," Lucy replied, _

_"Did they find anything wrong?" John asked, _

_"No, nothing. The hospita found nothing tha could eplain his out burst," she said as she walked around the breakfast counter, stood opposite her husband and placed her elbows on the counter and her chin in her hands. _

_"Do you believe the man?" John asked , looking at her._

_"I -"Lucy paused. "I think he sounded too scared to be making it up," she said finally. _

_John nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. I want to know why he was in Dragon Hills anyway. I mean, why would a wizard travel to Scotand just to visit Dragon Hills?" _

_Lucy bit her lip in thought. It was one of the many things Lucy did that John loved about her. He smiled to him self as he watched her his mind taking him back to when he would look at her during their classes in Hogwarts and more often than not, he would she her looking down at her parchment, quill in hand an bitting her lip as she thought about what to write. During their coversation neither husband nor wife noticed the teenage girl of Skye Spears walk to the kitchen door where she heard most of the conversation._

Present Day:

"Guys," Skye said, "I know where it is,"

"Where?" they answered.

Skye looked at them and told the story of the crazy man.

A/N: Heyy Heyy! Hope you like the chapter xD most of it is just past events but yaknow xD

xXxAshieexXx


	9. The Planning

"Wow," breathed Fred when Skye finished the story.

"Did anyone believe him?" Roxy asked.

"My parents, but we can't go talk to them about it, they won't let us go if we did," Skye said in thought.

"What I'm more worried about is this Thing he said about. Do you think it's the same Thing that spoke to Fred?" George asked.

This caused a pause between the four of them. Was it? They really hadn't thought about the things that may be hidden within or around Dragon Hills. In fact, they didn't know much at all about it.

"That is a possibility," Skye said.

"We really can't go somewhere not knowing what to expect, can we?" Roxy questioned quietly.

Even Fred and George agreed to that. They didn't want to go unlessthey had some clue. "Who else knows about it?"

Skye opened her mouth to speak. She knew one other person who knew, but she hadn't seen is person in years. She didn't to either. He was cruel and dark; his eyes always held a cold look, one that would send shivers up anyone's spine. She was not going to him. She could always take the others to St. Mungo's to see the Crazy Man, and if and then that failed and only if, she would take them to him. "There is one other person who I know that knows," she started. "But I think we should go see the Crazy Man first,"

Everyone nodded, agreeing that they would do that. For the next few hours they sat and discussed how the would get into the ward without being asked why they were there.

"I could say I have a check up," suggested Fred. "I haven't been out long and Mum did say I may have to go back,"

"But, if you say that, they will take you in for a check up. What about the rest of us?" George replied.

"Well, you can say you going to wander around," Fred said.

George opened his mouth to object, then closed it and sat in thought. He had to admit it was a good plan, but what if they found something odd? What if they find out about what happened at the shop? George really didn't want to have to come to a hospital to see his twin again. 18 months was bad enough. Everyone else seemed to think it was a great idea, but they don't know the bond twins have. OK, Skye did, and she's been separated from her twin for the rest of her life, but to know your twin is alive and that you can only see them a certain parts of the day, it just feels wrong.

Roxy looked over at George. "You alright?"

George nodded his reply. "I'm fine,"

Roxy bit her lip. She could tell George wasn't OK and she wanted to find out why, but for some reason, a voice was telling her to leave him be.

Fred was now laying down on his back, looking up at the sky through the branches of the trees. "So, when we going?" he asked.

"Whenever we can," George said. "And it might be best if we do it soon,"

So, with that they began discussing another plan.

George sat quiet in the circle while everyone else spoke. They were really going ahead with this. Fred was going to risk being kept in hospital again just so everyone else can try and find a man who was said to be crazy. Was it worth it? Was it worth risking Fred just so they knew what they would be facing in Dragon Hills? Without Fred, none of them would leave for Dragon Hills. It was partly because of Fred thy were going.

"So, Fred," Roxy said. "What exactly are you going to say?" Her voice was muffled in George's ears. He d

idn't want to listen.  
>"I'm just going to say I forgot to book a check up, which is true, I did and if I could have one now because I want to go traveling for a bit while two of my friends watch the store for me and George," He said smiling, proud of his little excuse.<p>

George had to admit it was a good one. They wouldn't keep him in if he wanted to go traveling, would they? He doubted it. Skye nodded, she too thought it was a good excuse. He wasn't lying, he was going traveling and he had got friends to watch the store. She was proud of him.

"So," George said for the first time since the conversation had begun. "What are we going to do?"

Skye looked at him and smiled. "We will go with him to the check up room and say we are hungry and we are going to the canteen. Instead of going there though, we are going to look for the crazy man,"

George nodded and they all agreed it was a plan. For the rest of the conversation they discussed when it would be and how long they may have. Something was tugging at Skye's thoughts though. Right at the back of her mind a small thought was playing with her. What if the Crazy Man is still, well, crazy. What if he freaks out when they mentioned it? Would he really tell them? She weren't going to voice them. By doing that everyone may think it was a bad idea and would ask if there was another way. She didn't want to go that way. The other way was scary. Not even Fred and George would want to go that way.

He hated her, he wouldn't tell her anyway. Well, maybe he would. Maybe he would tell her to try and give her nightmares and scare her. But how would he react if she and her friends turned up at his door step. She would be in for it. Her parents would know instantly and then they wouldn't be able to go.

Her parents want her to get out and spend time with friends but they would never allow her to go somewhere dangerous. Not after Sahara. Everything Skye was allowed to do now had to depend on whether she would end up meeting the same fate as her sister. She knows her parents were upset and heartbroken. But twins have a much closer bond. Fred and George were a prime example of that bond. But surely if Skye was willing to do it, she should be allowed. She had finished school, she was 17 and allowed to use magic where she wanted as long as muggles didn't see her. They were going to a magical place so no muggles would see her. She hated how everything she did now involved Sahara. She loved her, of course she did, but it was slowly getting on her nerves.

Soon everything was planned and was ready to go. They were going to do it the following day so they could get it over with. All they had to do was pray it went right.


	10. Visiting the Crazy Man

The next day saw the four teens standing at the front desk at _St. Mungo's Hospital_. Fred was standing the closest, with the two girls behind him. George was stood the furthest back, a gloomy expression clear on his face. He didn't want to be hear. Sitting at the front desk sat the same woman that had been there on the day Fred awoke. She looked up at the four of them.

"How may I help you?" she asked. Her voice held the same tone of boredom that George remembered well. Fred moved closer to the desk, placing his hand on it.

"Yes, I fogot to book a check up when I left here, and I'm planning on going travelling for a bit with a few friends, and was wondering if it would be possible to have one now before I leave," he explained. He sounded so convincing he even had the girls convinced. The woman looked down at the papers in front of her and used her finger to scan over the words written.

"What's your name, sir?" she asked, not looking up at Fred. "I can see if Healer Malfoy can give you a check up."

"Fredrick Weasley," Fred responded.

The woman nodded and rose from her seat. "I'll be one minute." Then there was quiet 'pop' and she had gone.

"Did she say Healer Malfoy?" Fred turned to the others, a frown forming on his brow.

George nodded. "He became a healer a few months back, and Neville has been asked if he wants be the herbology proffessor once Hogwats is up and running again."

Fred's eyes widened. "I've missed a lot!" he said with disappointment.

Soon, the desk woman returned, followed by the blonde haired boy they knew from school. Draco Malfoy extended his hand towards Fred.

"Mr Weasley, I'm Healer Malfoy, and I'll be giving you your check up for today. If you would like to follow me, I can show your friends to the canteen and then take you to our check-up room," he smiled at them. Fred took Draco's hand, politely shaking it. He nodded and together the four teens followed Draco in awe. Who knew Draco could be so polite and formal?

Skye, Roxy and George were dropped off at the small canteen, while Draco continued to lead Fred down the white corridors. Roxy peered out the door, making sure that the blonde and the ginger had vanished from veiw, before exiting the canteen.

"So, where would he be?" Roxy asked. "I don't know where they send the crazy wizards."

George looked around, looking for something that would point them towards the Crazy Man. At the far end of the corridor he saw the floor names and what was down there. "Maybe hes on floor one. He said something about a creature, and this creaure caused him to go crazy. Meaning its a Creature-induced illness/injury."

Everyone nodded and began to make their way to floor one.

Fred sat down on the hard chair, propping his feet up on the small coffee table in front of him. "So, a healer, eh?" he asked Draco, starting conversation.

"Yeah, a healer. So, what's the situation?" he took a clip board and flicked through the pages.

"I recently woke from a coma, was told to make an appointment, forgot to make an appointment, and the people I came here with wanted to go travelling for a bit, so I said I need a check up first. So, here I am!" he waved his arms around, motioning to the check-up room as if to prove that he was there for a check up.

Draco nodded and began to move around Fred, tapping his quill on the board. Stopping in front of him, Draco bent down and told Fred to follow the quill with his eyes. Fred did as he was told and soon Draco was scribbling small notes on the peice of parchment.

"Tilt your head up," Draco ordered and Fred obeyed, wondering wha was going on with the others. Everything was going well and soon Draco moved and placed his clip board down and turned to Fred, who was now standing.

"Well, Weasley. Everything to be in order with you. I think the fresh air will help and if you do have any problems, just go steady," he said, smiling. He held his hand out again towards Fred, who moved his hand to taking it. The moment Fred took Draco's hand in a hand shake, a scream cried out, echoing round the corridors.

Draco dropped Fred's hand and was out the room before Fred could say Quidditch. Fred ran to the canteen and discovered Skye, Roxy and George all bent double with their hands on their knees panting. They grabbed Fred and soon they were gone.

The three teens, who were sill out of breath moved away from Fred and sat down on the floor. George had brought them back to where they had been last night and the calming area brought their breathing back down to normal in a quick time. Skye leaned up against a tree and Fred moved to lean agains the tree beside her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, we didn't get chance to say anything. We just sort of stood in the door, and he took one look at us and screamed the place down."

George joined them. "We fled. Can you imagine explaining that to the healers?" he said.

"'Oh Dear! what happened?'" Roxy, who was now standing on the other side of Skye, said in a high pitched voice, mimicking the healers.

"Oh, nothing we were just standing here!" Skye's voice was high too, as she played along with the role-play.

"'How could it have been nothing?'" Roxy said, in the same fake healer voice.

"We didn't do anything," George flapped his arms around him, "He just looked at us and screamed!"

Fred was, by now doubled over with laughter. Tears were forming in his eyes as he held his sides. The other three stood and looked at him, waiting for him to calm down. Five minutes passed before Fred was standing straight and wipping his tears from his eyes. "You're right. They would think you've gone mad!" he said between deep breaths.

"Yes, but on the more serious side, we have nothing!" Roxy exclaimed, throwing her arms above her head.

Skye bit her lip. No, she will not say about.. Him. She watched as George ran his fingers through his hair, creating a tousled mess of ginger. He breathed out. "Now what!?"

"Now," Fred started, "We go to the other person Skye mentioned,"

_'Shit!'_ Skye thought.


	11. 8 Years Ago

_Skye held her mother's hand as the family walked up the stone path towards the large house. The white walls were covered in moss and half hidden behind a large tree, the windows were dark, and revealed nothing of the inside, the door was painted black, some of the paint, chipped off. The path led the family through a jungle of long grass, wild flowers and weeds, up to door that Skye feared the most. _

_Lucy raised the hand that Skye wasn't clinging onto, and knocked the door. They never waited long for the man to open the door. He shook hands with John and politely kissed Lucy on the cheek. _

"_How long do I have them for today?" he asked Lucy, a smile on his face. Skye shied away from him. His smile scared her. His face look happy, but his eyes were so cold. Dark blue eyes that held nothing but coldness, especially when he looked at her. He liked Sahara, but not Skye. He would never like Skye; he told her that himself. His hair fell messily over his head, almost covering his eyes – not that Skye would mind not being able to see his eyes. _

"_A couple of hours, four at the most," John responded. The man nodded, and turned to look at the twins. _

"_Come on in then, I have those cookies you like," he motioned them to step into his house. Sahara was quick to step in and he smiled at her, but Skye refused to let her mother's hand go. She squeezed it tighter and moved impossibly closer to her. Lucy knelt down beside her daughter. _

"_Skye, we do this every time. You need to go in," she whispered. "The man is kind enough to le you stay here while Dad and I go out," _

_Skye shook her head and Lucy turned to the man. He shook his head slightly and reached down to grab Skye's other hand, with enough force to make the small girl release her mother. He pulled her in, lightly, but with a grip of steel. Skye ran quickly to her favourite spot in the whole house. A place not even he knew about. She had found it one day after he had hit her and she had ran. Lifting the mat up, she pulled at the floorboard, lifting it enough for her to slide into the small chamber below. _

_The front door closed with a slam and she could hear him talking to her sister. "So, how about those cookies?" he asked her, his voice quiet. _

_There wasn't a respond from her sister, so Skye assumed she had nodded. Soon a cupboard opened and a jar was placed on a hard surface in the kitchen. Then there were footsteps, walking towards her, then they paused, sorted out the mat she had pulled back, then walked over her, and away from her. Skye didn't worry about the footsteps, she knew that it was just Sahara. She had come down here long enough to know the difference between her sister's steps and his. _

_A cupboard closed in the kitchen, then he started to call for her. "Skye, where are you?" he called. "Are you hiding again?"_

_Footsteps came from the kitchen once again, this time they were heavier, this time they came from him as he followed Sahara. He walked over the mat and Skye held her breath, he didn't know. Sahara had moved any evidence that she had been round here. He paused. "Come on, Skye. Don't you want cookies?" he  
>called. <em>

_Skye didn't move a muscle. He turned once, and then continued following Sahara, in search of the other twin. It's how it always went. He would ask Sahara if she had seen Skye and when she told him she hadn't it became a game of hide and seek, one that Skye was extremely good at. She turned to look at the all too familiar chamber. The first time she had come in here, it had been empty. There was nothing down here, which told her he didn't know about it. Every time she came round here, she would bring something with her, hid it down here and claim she lost it. She had her a teddy down here, a small collection of books, and a small lamp. She also had a small box, that she had slowly been filling with food as she was down here for hours. _

_Opening the box, she pulled out a pumpkin pasty, and sat down on the floor, grabbing the lamp and lighting it with a match. She then grabbed a book and opened it, reading the words in the small light from the lamp. __She heard Sahara walk into the room, and sit down on the sofa. This was normal. At a certain time during the game of hide and seek, he would give up and bring Sahara in here and tell her stories that Skye couldn't help but listen to. His footsteps were soon heard coming into the room, taking the seat beside Skye's sister. _

"_Have you found her yet, sir?" Sahara asked. _

"_Not yet, you know how she loves playing this game." he replied. His voice was cold, but it appeared only Skye could tell as Sahara giggled slightly and nodded. _

"_Now, I'm going to tell you a different story today. One that you can't tell anyone about. Understand?" he asked. _

"_What about Skye? Can I tell her?" _

"_No, she can't know." _

"_Why not?" Sahara's voice was covered with curiosity and Skye's ears were now zoning in on their conversation. _

"_Because Skye would try and stop it." _

"_What's the story about?" _

"_Have you ever heard of Dragon Hills, Sahara?"_


	12. Things Are Happening Too Quickly

Skye stood frozen, staring at Fred. No, no, no! This could not be happening. They couldn't. She wouldn't. Not after everything he did. Fred raised his eyebrow expectantly at her, waiting for her to give the three of them some information of this other man. Yet, at that moment in time, Skye couldn't seem to form any words in her mind other than 'No way in hell!'. She shook her head and stepped back, she really did not want to go. Would she still fit in the small chamber? Would he have found out about the small chamber? She sure hoped not! Maybe if they go, Fred and George could distract him while she ran and hid, and get Roxy to fix the rug. It was a good plan in her mind. That way, she wouldn't need to see him, the other can get the required information and when it was time to leave, let Him wonder round looking for her and reappear from her chamber. She mentally nodded her head. Yes, that could work. After the mental decisions had finished in her head, she turned to look at her three friends, all who were now frowning at her.

"We will go, on one condition." she stated. Everyone nodded their heads, waiting for her to continue. "Fred, George. When we get there, I need you to keep him away from the living room for about ten minutes, Roxy you will need to follow me and fix anything I touch, whether it be a photo or a rug."

Their frowns deepened, but despite that, they all nodded their agreement. She told the three friends the basics about Him, leaving out the horrid details that still haunt her dreams sometimes, even to this day. They were all intrigued about the guy, an ex-auror, ex-hogwarts professor and the one they were all looking forward to talking to him most about, was him being the ex-babysitter for Sahara and Skye. She prayed that maybe he had changed, even a little, but something inside her told her that there was no way he would have changed. Especially where she was concerned.

That night a chilly breeze swept over them as they huddled together, ready to face the cold night that stretched before them. it was all agreed after visiting Him, they would invest in buying a tent, or maybe getting George to sneak to the burrow and take the tent they used during the Quidditch World Cup. They stayed up late in the night, shivering and talking in an attempt to keep their tired minds off of the cold air that surrounded them, clawing at them until the were frozen prisoners of the night.

When morning came, all for teens were showered with warm rays from the morning sun, it warmed their faces and made each of them smile, gald that the day wasn't to be bleak and cold as it was last night. Skye was the first to stir, rolling over onto her back and leting the sun hit off her face warming it, Fred and George were soon sitting up, rubbing their eyes and stretching and Roxy was standing above Skye, holding her hands out to help her sit up. Accepting the offer, Skye joined Fred and George in a sitting position which Roxy then decided to take as well.

For a while they just sat there, allowing themselves to both warm up and wake up. It was Fred who spoke first, asking all of Skye's dreaded questions. "So, where does this guy live?" He turned to Skye, who was currently yawning. She bit her lip and thought back to all the times she had visited the damned house.

"South London, Abbott Lane," she replied.

"When are we going? We haven't really discussed this."

Despite her wishes to never go back, she replied, "Whenever, I guess."

"Well, I think we are going to need food and things. So, if we do it soon, we can get everything we need and leave this place."

Skye nodded as did everyone else, but everyone else was excited for this visit. Inside, Skye was shaking with fear, she always had a bad feeling about him, he was too cold, too evil. Sahara loved him though, thought Skye was being stupid whenever she voiced her opinion of the man. Skye brought her knees up to her chest, hugging then with he chin resting on them. This was how she used to sit, in the chamber. It had long been her her source of comfort, especially when scared.

Fred watched her with curious eyes. She was the one who had brought him up, yet she seemed reluctant to want to visit her old babysitter. He didn't question her however. If she wanted to talk about it, then she would. The only thing that concerned him and confused him to his core, was the one condition she had put in place. She wanted him away from the living for ten minutes and Roxy to make sure she left no evidence she had been around the house. It was at times like this, that Fred Weasley wished he had the power to read minds, that way he would know exactly what was going through Skye's head.

Skye didn't talk while the others were planning their visit, she wanted no part in it. How was she to explain their random appearance to Him? What if he contacted her parents, telling them that they were asking about Dragon Hills? Many things could go wrong, but it was the only option they had to get the information they needed to get to Dragon Hills.

"So, today then?" She heard George say. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"T-today?" she stuttered, looking at each of them in turn. No, no, no. Not today. Anything but today!

"Yeah. The quicker we get it out the way, the quicker we can actually leave," stated Roxy.

"R-right. OK."

Fred frowned. Something was off with Skye. George seemed to notice too, as he raised his brow questioningly at Fred who shrugged. The three teens who had been talking stood up and turned to Skye waiting for her to follow. Slowly and shakily, she rose to her feet and walked towards them. Roxy instantly launched into the plan. They would all apperate to Abbott Lane, and Skye would lead them to the door. They would then follow Skye's one condition and then ask Him all the questions they needed and wanted answering. Skye nodded and soon faint 'pop's announced their departure, much to Skye's dismay.


	13. Him

Skye was stood in the all too familiar street; nothing had changed over the years she hadn't been here. All the houses were clean and tidy, except one. The one they wanted. The one she feared to enter. Her heart was beating a rythme so fast and furiously she was sure that the others could hear it perfectly. Her palms were beginning to sweat, so she quickly rubbed them against her jeans. She took a deep breath and tuned to look at the others, all of whom were watching her. She looked at them, and felt the slightest bit calmer than before. She knew her friends wouldn't let anything happen to her, yet she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine. He was watching. She was sure he was.

"The house at the end, the tattered one. That's his," she breathed. Fear was gnawing at her insides, consuming her until she could barely speak. They walked up beside her, and as she usually did, she grabbed the hand of the nearest person, clinging to them for dear life. George frowned as she squeezed his hand, yet he didn't question her. Instead, he walked towards the house, Skye following closely behind him. Her heart picked up speed and she turned to look at the window. The darkened windows still showed nothing, but she was sure if they did, it would show him, watching the four of them approach his house. Watching her. She shivered again, this placed crept her out. She looked at the twins and Roxy all who were calm, all oblivious the the fight going on inside her mind, between calm and nerves. And so far, her nerves were winning.

Soon they were outside the damned house and Roxy was raising her hand to knock. The moment her hand connected with the door, it was flung open and there he stood, as cold as ever. He eyes scanned over them, landing on Skye.

"Skye, nice to see you again." he smiled at her. As always his smile didn't reach his eyes, they remained cold and forbidding, yet she nodded at him and gave a small wave. "Please, come in. Maybe I can get you kids some cookies."

Skye dropped George's hand and was the last to enter the house. Roxy stood beside her, reading to start the Skye's condition. As soon as Fred and George had followed Him into the kitchen, Skye bolted for the living room, pulling the rug back as she had done many a time and climbed down into the chamber. Shutting the trap door, she heard Roxy fix the rug and take a seat on the sofa. The one her sister used to love. Soon three pairs of footsteps could be heard moving closer to her and then over and away. Despite the three footsteps, she recognized his instantly.

"Oh, where has Skye gone?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, she ran off into the house. I don't know where she is," Roxy replied.

From her chamber Skye released a sigh of relief and began to look around. Everything was still here, but was now covered in years of dust, proving that even after all this time, he knew nothing of this room. Collecting her lap, she lite it and pulled out her favorite book, and wiped off the dust, keeping her ears trained on the voices above her.

"Ah, same old Skye." He said, "She sure did love her Hide and Seek. I'll go find her."

And that's how it went. Skye trembled as she taken back to old memories, him looking for her, calling for her, and her constantly being curled up in the chamber reading and eating food she had stored down her. Remembering that, she began shifting through the dust, looking for that small box that had been her food supply while she was here. It took about five minutes for the box to be uncovered and she opened it, revealing all the uneaten food.

It didn't talk long for Him to return, claiming he couldn't find her. "She always was good at this game. Wouldn't come out until her parents arrived." He sounded different. His voice was older, and he didn't sound cold. Well, of course he wouldn't to them, he was only cold to Skye. He took the last seat in the room and turned to the three remaining witches and wizards.

"I'm assuming there is a valid reason for you visiting me with no warning." he asked.

"Yes, there is. We wanted to ask you some question," started Roxy.

"Most about Dragon Hills," Fred continued.

"But we would also love to know about Skye," George finished, a hint of amusement lacing his words.

"Dragon Hills, you say?" he asked.

"Yes." George replied. "Dragon Hills. You've heard of them, right?"

He nodded and leaned forward. "If I tell you everything I knew about Dragon Hills, you must never let Skye know," He had said those words before, to her sister, before telling her a story about Dragon Hills. Skye thought the story he told Sahara was false though, because when she had asked her Hogwarts professor, he said he hadn't heard anything of the sort. But, now it was her chance to find out if it truly was false, for she didn't think that he would lie to those who were off age.

"Why not?" asked Fred.

"Because she is too closely related to this. Ever wondered why her hair was red, but her sister's was brown?" He questioned.

There was a pause. It was true, that had been the only difference between to the two sisters, Skye had pure red hair, while her sister had inherited her mother's natural brown hair. The three nodded their heads. Roxy was beginning to wonder if Skye could hear what was being said. If so, they wouldn't need to tell her, for she would know anyway. She tried to keep her eyes away from the rug in order to not giver away her friend's hiding spot. From what she had heard, she would go down there every time she was over. And he never knew.

"I guess so," George replied, "but what has that got to do with Skye?"

"Let me start for the beginning," he started, but before he could say anything, Roxy butted in.

"What's your name? I don't want to keep calling you Uhm," she inquired. He turned to answer and answered her question with his name: Damon White.

"Now, can I start?" he asked, his eye brow raised. She nodded and leaned forward, showing she was ready to listen to what he had to say. And so he started.

10,000 Years Ago:

_Fire surrounded the great hills, screams of pain and sorrow fill the air, and flashes of color painted the night sky. Witches and Wizards, warlocks and sorcerers alike were gathered in the center of the ring of the hills. Dragons of all colors and sizes circled them, forming fires which killed many. The floor was littered with bodies, some dead, some injured and many dying, burns from the fires and cuts from the spells covering their dying body. Great families were tumbling to the ground in this single night. Families that were known by all in the world of magic._

_One family however, was still standing, a family that had been to many a war and each survived, for each had a special power, a power that was unexplainable, a power many didn't know they had. Standing on the top of one of the large hills, looking down at the scene was a young man. A man who was a direct relative of this family. And he knew of his power. With each step he took down towards the fight, he concentrated on using his power. One that would end this raging war for good._

_He reached the bottom of the large hill, and focused his eyes on the largest, most deadliest dragon present. Within seconds, the dragon was turning to face him, its red eyes locking with the young man's. Without warning, the dragon spread its wing as far as possible and took off, flying around the man. A ring of fire was drawn around him, and not one dragon came near him._

_Many of the magical warriors were stunned as they watched the man being circled by the dragon. Everything had come to a stop, Dragons were no longer creating fire, killing of the witches and wizards, the sky was no completely black as no spells were cast and the cries of agony came to abrupt end. The world stood still, watching, waiting for something to happen. One by one, the dragons moved away from the fight, perching themselves on the top of the hills, where they young man had previously been standing. The dragons looked at the one opposite them, and soon the dragons were turning against one another._

_Gasps echoed through the hills when each dragon rose into the air, attacking each other with fire and claws. The man vanished in the blink of an eye and stood in the center of the ring of hills, under the fight that was taking place in the air. Remaining witches and wizards began to flee, rushing to get on the other side of the hills, ready to perform a series of spells that will trap the fighting dragons in the circle. One wizard ran to the mysterious man, and grabbed his elbow, telling him that he would need to move or he too would be trapped inside with no means of escaping. But the dark man refused and watched the dragons._

_The brave wizard shook his head and fled the scene and not moments afterwards, the art that was stopped was soon being continued across the dark sky, surrounding the dragons in a semi-sphere of magical colors. Before the spells could be completed, Gabriel Spears took one last look at the grand beasts, smiled and disappeared into the air. _

Present Day:

Skye was stunned. Was she related to this Gabriel? Did she have a power that couldn't be explained? She strained her eyes, wanting to here what else Damon had to say. He paused and took a breath, looking at the three teens, all who were shocked into silence. Damon sighed before continuing. "A few days after that, the wizard who told him to move saw him. To say he was shocked was a understatement in my mind. The guy almost lost his mind. Like that man.. Oh what do they call him?"

"The Crazy Man?" George questioned.

"Yes! That's the one!" Damon exclaimed.

"Yeah, we went to see him first, thinking he might have some of the answers we were looking for,"

"Did you take Skye?"

"Yeah. It was her idea to go there," Fred replied, watching the man.

"You fools! Skye is linked by blood to the Gabriel! She is more like him than anyone in the entire Spears bloodline! Something is there, at Dragon Hills which is linked to what Gabriel did, and with Skye being linked so closely, anything or anyone who comes into contact with that Thing, will see the link she shares with Gabriel!" Damon yelled. The three teens moved away from Damon, fear evident in their eyes. At seeing this, Damon calmed himself down.

"Why does she hide from you?" Roxy questioned, sensing the reason for Skye's hiding wasn't anything to do with Hide and Seek.

Damon sighed. "You're a smart girl. You seem to be the only one who doesn't think she likes Hide and Seek. No, there is a reason. My bloodline is that of an old friend of Gabriel's, a friend that betrayed Gabriel, even after he saved his friend's life. A hatred formed between them. Skye could sense it the moment she entered this house. She was always afraid. She may not be in this room, but I can sense her fear for me."

Skye frowned. Did this mean he doesn't hate her, just who she is related to? Should she step out, let him know she was listening to every word he was saying to her friends? She grabbed her lap, that was slowly dimming and re-lite it, causing a bright yellow glow to bounce off the stone walls. She sighed, deciding against letting him know where she was. Yet anyway.

"Do you hate her?" Fred asked, frowning also.

"No, just her bloodline." Damon said.

"Tell us more," George urged, interested in the history of Skye's family, just as much as Skye was.

10,000 Years Ago: A Few Days After The War Ended:

_There she was. The most beautiful girl Gabriel had ever laid eyes on. His wife. His wife that was carrying his very first child. Anna sensed his presence long before she saw him and soon she was wrapped in arms, kissing him into oblivion. For days, she had been worrying constantly for her Love's life as he went off to fight with every other male wizard in the area. He placed one hand on the large bump where his wife's stomach used to be, wishing that this child will be male, so that he could carry on the Spears name. For years, the first born in every generation of Spears had always been a boy, and Gabriel was hoping that he wasn't going to be the son that broke the trend._

_"I heard that its over," Anna cried, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you, Gabriel."_

_Gabriel patted his wife's head, with his spare hand, the one on the bump never moving. Gabriel loved feeling the little guy kick, he loved knowing that some day very soon, his wife would give birth to a beautiful baby and that he will have a son to teach everything to. In the back of his mind, he was constantly wondering what special ability his child will have. Will they have a power similar to him, or will he have a power no-one in the family has had yet? They wouldn't be sure until he discovered it, if he discovered it._

_Gabriel took Anna's hand and lead her to the sitting room, setting her down and pulling her close. He leans over to her and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss. His hand moved to cup her face, while her arms snaked up around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his red hair. Anna had always loved his hair. Out of everyone she know, he was the only person who had ever had natural red hair. Tugging on it lightly, she pulled away and rested on hand on her bump and smiled. Gabriel smiled back, glad that she was happy with him, with the baby and with everything else that was going on._

_A week later, a gorgeous boy was born. He had his father's eyes and his mother's hair. He was the most sweetest baby Gabriel had ever laid eyes on, and he loved his son the moment their eyes met. Gabriel watching his son grow up and have children of his own, a boy first then two girls. Not one of them had the same power as he, but he was certain there would one day be a child of Spears blood that will gain his power._

_For years, he was happy with life, until he returned home one day to find his oldest and most trusted friend, sitting with his wife. That was the day his wife left him, the day that all good in him vanished. The day that vowed he would find the one person who would share his power and hatch a plan to end the Spears bloodline forever, so that not one soul could lose the love of their life because they couldn't handle the baggage that came with the spears name. _

Present Day:

"So, what was Gabriel's power? I'm guessing its the same one that Skye has?" Fred questioned, his voice low but loud enough for Skye to hear from her spot.

Damon nodded. "Yes, it is the same. The only power that affects the appearance. The red hair is a symbol of fire. The power that they share is the power to control dragons, talk to them. She has an interest in them, yes?"

Fred and George nodded their agreement. "She spent hours talking to Charlie about them. They became close very quickly."

"Yes. I will warn you now. If you are planning on going to Dragon Hills, without Skye you will all perish. She is the only one that can protect you from the dragons. But you must be careful, if she stumbles into the wrong area, what ever this Thing is, it will find her, and it will do whatever it can to make her join it so they can end the Spears bloodline."

"You mean, if she dies, we die?" George asked, raising his eyebrows.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "In one way yes. But he is also saying is Skye needs protecting just as much as we do. If she's not, she might be the reason that Fred goes and does whatever he is being called there to do."

Damon paused. "Don't go. Don't enter there! If one of you is being called, stay away!"

Skye couldn't take it anymore, she was fed up of sitting scrunched up in this chamber. She was definitely growing because this room seemed smaller than what it used to be. She blew out the lamp, and stood up, her breathing hitched as she pushed against the hatch. All voices stopped and she was sure that all eyes were now turning to the noise she had made. Soon light was flooding into the room, as the rug was pulled back. Looking up she saw him, Damon. His eyes were furious! Skye's first reaction was to grab the hatch and try to pull it back down, blocking him from her, but he was quicker, he grabbed the hatch and pulled it out of her grasp. Skye's eyes widened in fear and she cowered against the wall of the chamber.

A hand reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. It was the usual steel tight grip he had always used when he grabbed her. Her heart was racing once again that day, she truly did not like this place, she did not like him. He pushed her on the sofa, and towered over her.

"How long have you been there!?" he bellowed, making her feel small as she pushed herself far into the sofa. His eyes were black, anger firing up in them as he looked at her.

"S-since we got here! I-I would a-always h-hide down th-there!" Skye was shaking. God! What had convinced her to come out? She had been safe down there, she was out of his reach, away from his booming voice. But now here she was, cowering away from him, telling him her most priced secret. He raised his hand and she knew what was coming. This would always happen before she discovered her chamber. She glued her eyes shut, flinching away waiting for the pain to hit her, but it never did. She peaked out of one eye up at him, his hand as still raised but his eyes were now filled with concern, worry and confusion.

"That doesn't look like she hates you, Damon," came a voice from behind.

"Yeah, it looks more like she is afraid of you," came a second.

"So I've noticed," breathed Damon, quietly. His hand dropped and he fell to his knees in front of her, placing his hands cautiously on her knees. "You're so different to him." he whispered so that only Skye could hear.

"What do you mean?" she replied as quietly as he had spoke.

"If he had been in your place, he would have attacked first. You just hid from me. Maybe there will be some hope if you go to Dragon Hills after all," he continued to whisper. He looked stunned.

"So, now what?" Roxy asked.

"Now, to Dragon Hills. But I'm going with you." Damon stood up and turned to face the three teens he had spent hours talking to. I haven't yet told you everything. It would be easier to tell you when and if certain things happen, for me to do that, I will need to be there with you. Get ready. We are leaving soon."

A few more hours passed and soon they had everything. Skye had collected everything from her chamber, surprising not only her friends, but Damon himself. He was shocked that she had managed to hide herself away in the same spot every time she was here, and not have him discover her. They had stored more food inside Skye's small food box, replacing all the sweets with actual food and adding more to it, until it needed to be charmed to make it larger on the inside for even more food. A tent was then found in the back of the house, and soon everything they would possibly need was packed into a charmed bag, and was being flung over Damon's shoulder.

Skye, though she seen a different side of Damon that day, was still wary of him and was extremely afraid of him coming with him. She was sure there were other motives behind his wanting to tag along than just to tell stories of her ancestors. Yet, right now, she couldn't put her finger on what it was he wanted, or what it was he would gain from joining him.

Not wanting to voice her opinions as her friends had taken quite a liking to him and his stories, she kept her mouth quiet and apperated to the agreed spot they had been going back and forth to for the last couple of days.


	14. Gabriel's Last Day At School

_Seventeen, Gabriel was finally of age and he could do whatever he wanted. Smiling to himself, he swam he way through the sea of people, looking for his best friend, Lukas Rowland. When he finally reached him, the familiar and loved face of Anna was soon before him, jumping on him in a strong, loving hug. Gabriel laughed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, spinning her around while Lukas watched laughing along with them. A blonde girl walked over, pressing her lips to Lukas' cheek. Samantha Hart smiled at Lukas, who was quick to return it and wrapped her arm round her waist, pulling her closer to him._

_The last year the four of them had shared at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was one that none of them would forget. Ravenclaw had once the house cup for first time in a century, and the quidditch team had kicked ass. Gabriel, being seeker and captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team was about to please his whole house in his final year, by holding up the quidditch cup high after the final match of the year. The party that had followed that night had been a night to remember. Lukas finally got his girl, Samantha, and Gabriel and Anna had sneaked away for a romantic dinner date._

_Today, was their final day at Hogwarts, and it was Gabriel's birthday. His parents had invited Anna, Lukas and Samantha over to celebrate as they had done for the past seven years, but this time, his parents had said they were going all out for his seventeenth. With the knowing that tonight was going to be one of the best, Gabriel's spirits couldn't be higher. His blue eyes were shining with the permanent sparkle, his handsome face held the largest smile it could master. Setting Anna down on the ground, he stole a kiss and sent her his famous cheeky grin, earning himself a hit on the arm from his gorgeous girlfriend, while she giggled lightly, and blush crawling onto her cheeks._

_The four of them stood around, waiting for the carriages pulled by nothing to arrive for the last time, with the luggage stationed beside them. Friends walked past, waving their goodbyes, for some it was only a temporary goodbye, for others it was a goodbye that would forever be, a goodbye. The only thing that was keeping Gabriel from being one hundred percent happy that he was finally free from boring classes and annoying teachers and the never-ending pile of homework, was an egg._

_A multicolored egg that was hidden deep in the grounds of the old castle. He looked up at the castle in which he had spent the last seven years, where he had lost and found love, made friends that would be with him forever and had learnt everything that could have been put down in a book, and as he looked, he knew it wasn't going to be the last time he saw the castle that he had been calling home, he knew that when the time was right, he would return to this place, he just didn't know when._

_Soon, a tugging pull on his sleeve brought his attention from the castle to the face belonging to his future wife. She smiled and tugged his over to the carriage that had not long pulled up, and soon the journey to hogsmeade station was beginning. Gabriel's mind couldn't stop itself from taking him back to all the times he had been sat here, laughing and joking with the people who meant everything to him, his best friends._

_His eyes watched Anna as she laughed and smiled, and his heart was beating fast in his chest. He couldn't believe that he, Gabriel Spears had managed to fall in love with such a wonderful girl, and have her feel the same way about him. He smiled at all the times he would kiss her, and he would feel her smile beneath his lips before returning it eagerly, he smiled at all the times they were sat in the common room in front of the fire and Anna had fallen asleep and he had pulled her close and held her tight, as if he were afraid she would vanish if he let go, he smiled at the time when he had first say the three words every girl wants to hear, every girl wants a guy to mean when they say it, the three words Gabriel promised himself he would say every day to her; I Love You._

_He remembered the blush that had pushed its way onto her cheeks, the way she had looked down at the ground and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, before she had looked back up at him and given him the most heart-melting smile he had ever had the pleasure to see before she had returned the words and made his heart fly with happiness._

_Gabriel's father always said that Anna was the girl for him, that he could see his only son growing old with her. Gabriel had never believed it at first, as for years Anna had been nothing but a close friend to him. It wasn't until their fourth year that Gabriel's feelings towards his friend started to become romantic and it was in his sixth year that he knew his father had been right. Anna had pulled away from him that year, only for a few months, but it had wrecked Gabriel, and he had done everything in his power to get her back, even if it meant breaking down in tears in front of the entire school - which he had done, much against his will - he was going to get her back._

_Soon, witches and wizards were meeting them and they were boarding the charmed carriages which were to fly them to the location of their choice. Gabriel, Lukas and their girlfriends were all headed for Gabriel's, so they were all in the same carriage, ready to take them to the secluded house on the outskirts of London._


	15. Finally On Their Way

It was awkward. Well, for Skye anyway. Every time Damon looked at her, a cold shiver ran down her spine. She was not comfortable with him being here. Why couldn't he have just told them everything there!? It would have made it much easier on her if he had, that way he wouldn't need to be here. She now always on edge, making sure she watched his every move, trying to figure out his real motive; she knew it wasn't just to tell them stories that may or may not help.

It had been two days since their visit to his house, and they were still in the same spot as they had been for a few days now. It was practically killing Skye. She wanted to end this and as quickly as possible. Her friends were being pulled into danger, because of her. Well, not really because of her, just a very distant relative who in her mind, lost his. In all her seventeen years, she did not expect something that happened ten thousand years ago to come back and ruin her life. Unexplainable powers, crazy ancestors and a damned... Thing, which is linked to her because of both. Her life had changed drastically in just under a week and she hated it.

Damon was sitting round a burning orange fire that had been lite and was looking at each teen in turn as he spoke. They had all decided that early the next morning, they would finally head out towards Scotland and towards their final destination, Dragon Hills. To say that all the teens were over the moon about this would be an exaggeration, and a huge one. They wouldn't let each other know, but inside each of them spent their nights before sleep overpowered them, different scenarios that may happen would run through their mind, and they never ended well.

One a happier note, everyone was glad that Fred hadn't gone through what happened at the shop again, but once again, no-one told the other that, fearing that it would jinx it and it would happen again but worse. So far, Damon hadn't asked what had happened, he was just interested in getting there and seeing what happened. Right now, while the fire danced and the birds in the trees sang, Damon was explaining how they were to get to Dragon Hills.

"I think we might be able to apperate to the Scottish Border and to ensure we land in the same place and suggest we do side-along apperation. From there, we go on foot. It might be easier to do that anyway. As we get closer to Dragon Hills, Skye will be able to feel the dragons, hear them. So, after a while, she will be our guide. But, remember she cannot enter a certain part of the hills! She might be drawn to it, I don't know entirely, but if she acts weird and constantly wants to go somewhere, we must keep her away!"

Everyone nodded, but Skye was still feeling awkward. It had been like this since he had come with them, her friends were always asking him questions about her and he would reply with answers that she had heard Sahara give to him whenever he asked about her. Only now though, did she understand his fascination with her. She shuddered. She still couldn't believe her ancestor had been friends with one of his. Was this friend of Gabriel's as cold as Damon? Was she really like Gabriel? All these questions haunted her mind, and no-one had the answer to it!

"Skye?" George's voice rang through her mind, but it didn't occur to her that he was waiting for a response. Instead her mind continued asking her questions, questions that she didn't know the answer to, questions that to some extent, frightened her. "Skye!?" Her name was louder this time, but once again it didn't register. That was until a hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped and turned to look at the person who was now touching her.

When she turned, she saw a very confused, and worried face of Roxy. "Did you hear any of that?"

Skye shook her head slowly. They were talking to her? Roxy shook her head and then explained what had been said. While she was off in her own little world, they had all agreed that during nights, they would each take turns on shift. Damon was worried that whatever called to Fred might have an army, people that will do anything to make sure Fred is alone so that no-one can stop him from going there alone. They also told her that once they were there, they would pair up during the night shifts as it would be an idiotic idea to leave Fred or Skye in a place where they might be tempted to follow what ever is drawing them in.

Skye nodded, and then without warning, yawned. Her eyelids were beginning to feel very heavy and she just wanted to sleep. Soon, everyone was yawning, even Damon and so, they all slipped into the tent, and closed their eyes, letting sleep hold them in a state of unconsciousness until the morning light tore them away from the land of dreams.

Morning came quickly and before they knew it, the tent was being pulled down and thrown into the charmed bag, the fire was put out after burning all through the night and they were finally ready to leave. The five had decided that Damon was going to be the one to apperate as he was the eldest and had probably traveled across Britain more times than they had entered a muggle London. Everyone held onto Damon's arm; Skye a little more reluctantly, but she did and she ignored the cold chill that swept through her body the moment her hand touched him. She was sure he felt it too, for as soon as she made contact, he stiffened and gave a side-ward glance to her.

This was it. Skye took a deep breath, they were finally going. Everyone was extremely nervous, even Damon would you believe. Skye had her eyes closed, and she was waiting for that uncomfortable tugging feeling on her insides and the faint 'pop' that she was getting so used to these days. It took a while for it to come, but when it did, her grip on Damon's arm tightened, sending her blood flow into a frozen stillness.  
>As soon as they hit land once again, she dropped her arms and sighed in pleasure as warmth seeped into her blood stream. It was refreshing and soothing and she was happy that she no longer felt as though she had been dragged through inches of snow.<p>

Back at their old camp sight, someone walked in. They were covered in dirt and looked as though they had been walking for miles. Lifting their head into the air, they breathed in through the nose, taking in the smell. Then he turned to his companions and snarled in a horrid voice, a voice that sounded like he had swallowed a bunch of nails and his throat still hadn't healed. "They were here. I can smell it. They're already heading there."

His companions laughed evilly, happy everything was falling into place. The leader of the group of men, turned to face his companions. His face was not a sight for sensitive eyes. Grey skin covered his bony body, hollow eyes stared ahead, focusing on anything and everything, giving him a distant look. Scars covered his ill colored face, his mouth nothing but a thin line and his nose was long and crooked, bending over in a hook. His body was covered in rags. Dirty white rags that had been ripped and torn and hung off his body. He wasn't even the worst looking out of everyone there.

He bent down and touched the ground, lifting it to his make-shift mouth, tasting it with a pointed black tongue. "They haven't long left. We must tell Master they are their way!" And with that, the air began to move around them, fading them into nothing until the place was once again uninhabited.


	16. Maybe He Is Changing

Soon, the five travelers were standing by an ancient castle, built very close the border line of the one country they needed to be in. The moss covered walls towered over them, casting long, dark shadows across the august green. Everything was still and everything was quiet. The only sound came from the birds above who tweeted and chirped above them. The sight was new to the four teens, and they stood in awe looking at the grand castle, while Damon busied himself with setting up a small fire, his stomach yelling at him to prepare food.

The sun was pushing through the clouds, showering them all in a welcomed warmth, while they admired the view in front of them. Damon would walk around them, grabbing bags and pulling them towards the fire and for the first time, Skye didn't care how close Damon got to her, for her full attention was being given to the breath taking view in front of her. Stretching behind the old castle, a blanket of hills and fields of all sizes and colors disappeared into the distance. corn fields, poppy fields, green fields, purple fields, and many more completed the scene of the isolated building.

Damon was soon calling over the four teens, saying that if they didn't eat soon, all the cooked food he had prepared for their late breakfast would be gone and in his stomach. Reluctantly, they tore their gaze from the picture perfect landscape and sat down around the fire, grabbing the food, and shoveling it into the mouths, as hunger finally entered their minds and made their stomachs growl. Since Damon had joined them, he hadn't talked much to Skye, and she was glad, but he did take part in a lot of conversations with her friends, who asked a lot of questions about his experience with baby-sitting Skye and Sahara.

He wasn't able to give many stories of Skye, but there were plenty of her sister, and Skye couldn't help the sadness that washed over her. Damon was obviously close to her sister, for he knew things about her, that Sahara had told no-one but her about. He smiled a lot when he spoke about her sister, and Skye couldn't stop the feeling that swept through her, the feeling she wished she could shake. Loneliness. From everything he said, it was clear he had fun when he was with Sahara and now, Skye wished she wasn't the person in her family who was linked to Gabriel. Maybe then she would have been able to join Sahara and Damon, and not be afraid of what he would do if she stepped out of line, or said something he didn't like.

She sighed and finished the piece of food that was in her hand, before standing up and telling everyone she was going to look around the area. After receiving a handful of _Be careful_'s and _Don't go too far_'s she walked away from her laughing companions. As she walked, she kept her eyes trained to the ground, forcing the tears she tried so hard to keep in at bay. She missed her sister dearly and nothing was going to change that, but hearing all these stories and wishing she could have shared them with her twin, was hard on her. She hadn't got to say goodbye, tell her that she wished that they had more memories together - not that they didn't have a lot - but she wanted to say she had some memories where it was just the two of them. Once she was sure she was out of ear shot, she sat down on the grass and brought her knees to her chest, just like she had done many years ago and finally let the threatening tears stain her cheeks.

Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were wet and red, and for once, she didn't care if the others came looking for her and found her like this. She should be allowed to cry. Why should she have to keep it all inside every day? She deserved a break. And that's what she did. She broke. Her sobs shook her shoulders and her arms tightened around her knees, and she buried her face in them, hiding her grieving and tear stained face from the world. She didn't know how long passed, and quite honestly, she didn't care. She just let the tears flow, and released all the pain and suffering that came with them, and just let everything out.

She was so far from the real world, that she didn't hear the slow footsteps the came up behind her, and she didn't know of the presence of anyone until a comforting arm was placed round her shoulder, and she was pulled into a warm embrace against a hard chest. Her face turned and rested on the person as her sobs became hard and more heart-wrenching than ever. The comforter stroked her hair, whispering reassuring words and she wet his shirt. "It's OK," the voice would say. "It's alright to cry, let it all out. I'm sorry."

When her tears finally came to an end, she didn't look up straight away. Instead, she snuggled herself closer the body, allowing her body and her mind time to calm down and relax. The more relaxed she became, the tighter the arms around her got, holding her to them, making her feel safe and secure. When she finally did dare to look up, she couldn't believe she was in the arms of the one person she had feared. Damon. His eyes held sorrow and regret and for the first time in her life, she trusted him and allowed him to hold her, comfort her.

Hours passed and they didn't move. The other three had stayed at the fire, and allowed Damon to comfort Skye, and waited for their return. They knew that the two needed this time alone, for they all knew of the terrible relationship that had shared when Skye was younger and that the more time they spent together, might allow them to look past the actions of their ancestors and have the friendship they could and should have.

Soon, as the fire began to finally die down, the silhouettes of the two people appeared in the distance, walking towards them. The friends jumped up and ran to meet them. Skye gave them all a weak smile. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks held to ghost of her tears but yet she still smiled and moved forward, allowing her friends to pull her into a much needed hug. She turned to Damon, thanking him. He just nodded, a gave her a half smile, which filled Skye with warmth. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he was changing.

But as soon as the smile reached Skye's face, it was wiped clean off when Fred froze, his body temperature decreasing rapidly and his eyes turning a misty grey for the second in less than two weeks. Everyone was quick to be at Fred's side and Damon was able to catch him before he hit the floor as his eyes snapped shut. Laying him down on the grass, he began shaking the ginger boy, only stopping when Roxy explained to him this had happened before and he should just be patient.

Soon enough, Fred's eyes opened, connecting with Skye's once again the moment he bolted up right.

"It knows we're coming."


	17. Silence Is Deadly

Skye couldn't sleep that night, too many thoughts were circling her mind. She stared at the top of the tent for hours, listening to the gentle breathing of everyone who was sound asleep around her. Her eyes begged for sleep to come, but it was being stubborn, allowing her mind to keep her awake with thoughts of the danger she is pulling her friends into. Damon had said that the only way for this thing to know we were coming, was if it have sent someone or something to follow them. The thought scared the living daylights out of her. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She could lead them to Dragon Hills, find whatever this Thing is and stop it, before any harm comes to them and others outside Dragon Hills.

She rolled and twisted in her bed; it felt as though the soft bed she had been sleeping on the previous nights had turned into a mattress of stone, purposely trying to keep her from getting comfortable and falling to sleep. She was the only living thing awake for miles, she was sure. The darkened tent threw shadows around her, so even the slightest movement made her alert, especially with the news they were being followed. Hours passed and she tossed and turned on her rock bed, before she finally gave up and crept out of the old tent. She breathed in the cool night air, allowing it to fill her lungs, calming her only slightly. Bending down, she sat on the cold grass right by the entrance, leaning herself backwards until she was laying on her back, looking up at the dark sky that was covered in shining white dots, all surrounding the single circular form of the silver moon.

Skye allowed the dim light from the distant sphere to shine over her face, casting dark shadows and hiding her in the darkness of the ground. She closed her eyes, her mind taking her back to the days she would do this with Sahara before they went to Hogwarts. When she opened her eyes again, she was ale to point out different constellations that she had learnt about in Hogwarts. Sahara had always found the night sky interesting, it was on of the many differences between them. Skye's main interest was dragons, and now she knew she could talk to them, hear their thoughts, making her even more intrigued.

Everything was silent where she lay, not a strand of grass moved and the breathing of her companions was distant and Skye could barely hear it. Her breathing was light and there wasn't even a slight breeze. Everything was still and silent and it was eery. Skye looked at the looming castle. During the day, it had been a beautiful sight, but now it looked threatening, gloomy, mysterious and taunting. The long shadows cast around it stretched out towards her, trying to reach her to pull her into the depth of the darkness. A flicker caught her eye and she slowly and quietly. She knew whatever it was wouldn't be able to see her, for Damon and Roxy had put up concealment charms, making them invisible to the out side world, yet she was still worried. Why could be out there? Was it them, the ones who were following them? Was it a lone traveler? She didn't know. As quietly as possible, she moved closer the flickering shadow, yet no matter how close she got, she could only see the shadow of the tall figure.

Everything was silent. Then a blood curdling scream filled the cold air, piercing her ears and echoing in her head. It was long and it was high and full of pain. Skye was frozen in her place as the scream flew through the air, awakening her companions who were now up and alert. Skye kept her eyes on the shadow, while everyone else busied themselves with finding her. Soon, the scream became quiet, yet the ringing of the high pitched noise was still ringing in the air, and the shadow fell to the floor in a heap and from behind the castle, a hand, a pale, white hand tumbled into Skye's view.

She gasped and everyone ran over to her, following her eye line. Then he stepped out. A man dressed in all black, a man with no face to been in the silence of the night, a man who sent chills down the spines of those who lay their eyes on him. A man who killed. He turned and looked in their direction and all held their breath, despite the concealment charms that surrounded them. Yet, this man seemed to see through it, looking directly at them. Then he turned away and his hood fell off, revealing a mess of red before he vanished into the night, leaving them all speechless and a still frozen Skye. Red hair. That was all that was going through her mind. Red hair.

Damon took her shoulders and guided her away back to the tent, and sat her down, watching her, his eyes holding the same concern and worry as hers. He too, was curious about the red hair, for he only knew of Skye and Gabriel having red hair, and it was rumored that Gabriel had been murdered. Murdered like the man who had been behind the castle.

Dragon Hills: Present Day

An evil laugh filled the air; it was cold and emotionless. Cold eyes looked around at the view. It had been here; the battle and now there was nothing left except a few dragon bones and broken egg shells. All the dragons who had turned against each other were not fighting, no longer trapped by a semi-sphere of enchantments. No, they were free. He had freed them, each and everyone of them. They were to help him, they guarded his secret weapon, the one thing that would kill everyone who had ever loved a Spears, kill everyone who had Spears blood running through their veins and kill the prejudice that everyone had against the Spears name.

He snarled, he had seen her. The one with the gift, the only one with the power to both make his plan work and fail. Little Skye Spears. Ha! It had to be a girl, didn't it? He had been hoping for a little more challenge if he was to be completely honest with himself. A girl would be easy to defeat, easy to pull onto his side. A girls emotions were too easy to play with. A low chuckle left his lips. This was going to be way to easy. He called to his men, and ordered them to bring the body. It was quick for the body to be in front of him, the empty eyes shining up at him. A warning, he called it. He knew she saw. This is what was to come of her and her friends and she knew it!

The pale body was of a young man, a handsome man, he may have been called. Tousled blond hair, innocent blue eyes and a clean, well-defined face. Light pink lips and a shadow of early morning stubble. His clothes were fine, a white shirt, with a black jacket and black trousers held up by a simple belt with polished work shoes on his feet. He examined the body. He didn't regret killing him, he didn't regret pulling him away from his date with a pretty lady. For he was just getting his revenge. Soon, on the followers of the travelers appeared, informing him of their departure from the castle grounds. He smiled. They were getting closer and he was getting excited.


	18. The Almost Kiss

Skye was still shaky days after the departure from the castle and no-one could seem to get her to talk, not her best friend, not her old baby sitter, not one of the twins. No-one could get through to her. Was the man Gabriel? Could it be a different relative with the same power? Was it just coincidence? Skye hoped it was the latter of the three, for she didn't want it to be the other two. So far, each story that Damon had told of Gabriel, had scared Skye, and made her wish she had a different family. A family that wasn't so complicated. The only thing she had done over the last few days was try to see if she could use her power. She had pushed herself to listen, with both her ears and mind for anything out of the ordinary. So far, nothing. She sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

A hand reached out and touched her shoulder, and then a body was sitting down beside her, pulling her to them. Skye raised her head and looked at the face of the person beside her and her eyes met those of Fred Weasley. He was smiling at her. It was a reassuring smile that made her feel that everything was going to be OK and for the first time in day, she felt guilty that she had been pushing these people away. She smiled back and giggled at his surprised face when she did. His face soon became a happy one when he realized she wasn't going to push him away this time.

For a while he sat there holding her, waiting. he didn't want to push her. They all understood that she was going to be in shock and confused. Damon was as well, yet he was putting it behind him, and making sure the safety of everyone there was his main priority, and it was. He was casting concealment spells where ever they stopped, he was teaching each of them defense spell and attacking spells. Their purpose to harm, not kill. They had all made that clear to him.

But now, he was busy sorting out food for them to eat as it drew nearer to the early hours of the evening. He had spent the day teaching them that during battle they should always been moving and had them practicing aiming harmless spells at each other, while they walked around, dodging ones that were sent at them. Everyone was worn out and were resting. Roxy and George had offered to help Damon prepare the food, but he had declined their help and so they had retreated into the tent, and were playing a game of exploding snap, while Skye had walked round to the back of the tent to sit and Fred had followed her.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken much these last few days," Skye said, her voice quiet and apologetic.

Fred nodded his head in understanding. "It's OK, if it was me, I'd probably do the same thing."

"That's not the point. It was rude. You guys were only trying to help and I kept pushing you away."

Fred pulled her even closer and rested his cheek on her hair, taking a deep breath. Though Skye had been wandering the country for over a week, she still smelled fresher than rose. A scent that Fred had come to like over the past few weeks he had been spending with Skye. He smiled, and tightened his arms around her.

"What should we do?" Skye's quiet voice reached his ears and he moved his head, loosening his grip on her.

"I don't know. But it has to be fun." Fred replied.

"Tag?" Skye asked. it had been a game that Katie had told them about at lunch once. Having a muggle born mother meant she had learnt a few muggle games, tag being one of them. Fred agreed and they both stood up. Skye was quick to hit Fred and yell tag and then run off in the opposite direction to the tent. The game was fun and soon George and Roxy had come out to join them. The air was filled with the sound of their laughter and each of them yelling tag as they hit each other, and ran away.

Skye ran further than the rest, and stopped just by the end of the concealment charm and waited. She placed her hands on her knees and attempted to regain her breathing. A large smile was plastered on her face, and for the first time in weeks, all the problems that had brought the five of them to this place were forgotten and she was having fun, like any teenager should. Soon, the voice of Damon was called to the four teens and Skye turned on her heels to walk back to the tent, but ended up walking into the figure of Fred Weasley. He smiled down at her as she giggled and apologized for walking into him. He just shook his head, saying it was fine. Then they were smiling up at each other, their eyes locking and everything around them fading. Then they were moving closer, their lips inches apart. Their lips brushed over each other and suddenly Skye's head was filled with a cry, a cry made by no human, a cry of terror and pain, and for the first time in her life, she knew she was using her gift.

She covered her ears, attempting to block the high pitched noise out, but it wasn't working, the sound was echoing around inside her mind, pulling at her thoughts. The dragon was close, and it was frightened and she felt sorry for it, and wanted to run to it, comfort it and save it. But she couldn't. Fred had grabbed her shoulders and was shaking her, her eyes screwed shut, her hands glued to her ears. And suddenly it stopped. The cry faded out and everything was quiet again and Skye had the sinking feeling that the Dragon who was in pain, could no longer feel anything.

Skye couldn't help but cry for the dragon, and Fred pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her while she sobbed into his shirt. When they finally got back to the camp, Damon was shocked to hear what had happened, especially the part where Fred told them about Skye breaking into tears. Damon was quick to offer her help, help her control the power she had and make sure nothing like this happened again. Skye agreed quickly, the sound of the dragon's cry still flying round her head; it was a sound she never wished to hear again.

Neither Fred nor Skye spoke of the incident which had happened before hand, but neither one of them could stop the small glances that were sent towards each other, and feeling of disappointment present in both of them, for they both wished the almost kiss, hadn't been an almost kiss, but an actual kiss.


	19. Unwanted Visitors

Days turned into weeks and Damon had been constantly on their backs making sure each an everyone of them knew how to cast a spell properly and how to dodge a spell and cast defensive spells. Along with this, Skye had been working hard to control her power, which she was managing to do slowly, which Damon wasn't happy about. The closer they got to Dragon Hills, the more she would need the learn to control it, and each day, they did get closer and Skye was constantly complaining about headaches and Damon would then stress to her that it was her power picking up the thoughts of the dragons. She would usually just glare at him and tell his she was trying her hardest but he was never satisfied.

"If you want to be able to get to Dragon Hills sane, you need to control this! These headaches are going to drive you mad!" Damon yelled at her, causing her to send the all-too-familiar glare in his direction.

"You bloody try blocking something from you head. Its easier said than done!" she threw back, anger boiling inside of her. Damon, even now, set her teeth on edge, she was still very wary of him and vice versa. The twins and Roxy sat watching the conversation like it was quidditch game. The quaffle was at one side then a minute later you were following it to the other side.

"You're obviously not trying hard enough!" Damon replied, throwing the stick of wood which he called his wand on the floor. "You need to concentrate!"

"How can I concentrate when your screaming at me!?" Skye questioned. "I'm trying my hardest and you're not helping."

Damon sighed and turned away from her, while she sent a glare to his retreating back. Over the last few weeks as they drew closer to their destination, Skye had been getting small glimpses of the thoughts of the dragons. Sometimes they helped them, other times they upset her and other times angered her and she wanted to stop whoever was behind the scheme. They hadn't seen or heard anything of their followers and Fred had not had one of his funny turns as they had all taken to calling them now. All danger seemed temporarily at bay, and they were able to focus on the important things, like self defense. During these self defense lessons, the four teens couldn't help but allow their minds to think of Dumbledore's Army back in Hogwarts, while Umbridge had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Some professor she had been.

However, they did feel these lessons with Damon was helping with the spells that hadn't mastered during Dumbledore's Army and soon they were all confident they would be able to fend of any unwanted visitors. The night shifts had started night after the murder at the castle,but they had decided it would be best to do it in pairs instead.

To say they weren't anxious about the lack of appearance made by any followers would be a lie; it was setting their teeth on edge. Every night, two of them would sit outside the tent, wands in hands and waited. They would each take it in turns to sleep, before they switched roles, but nothing had happened and they were beginning to worry. Skye was sat beside her best friend Roxy, looking out over the vast green hills that stretched beyond the reach of their finger tips. It was a beautiful sight. Crystal stars glimmered against the flat black sky, covering them, almost like a blanket tucked around them to keep them safe. Fred, George and Damon were all inside the old, dusty tent, the sound of their gently breathing just reaching the keen ears of the two girls, who were silently talking the night away around the dying sparks of the day's fire. Everything this was peaceful and tranquil. Behind the tent was a small pond and in the stillness of the night, small ripples could be heard from the movement of the fish beneath the dark water. Not far from the small pond, small trees were beginning to grow, however they were not yet large enough to hid a full person.

"What did you tell the team about your absence?" Skye questioned her friend quietly into the night.

"I told them my mum was ill and needed me at home and that once I knew she was better, I would be back," Roxy shrugged, almost as if it was nothing. Roxy had always been able to make a lie sound believable. She was definitely a master at it. She had been able to talk herself out of detention from Professor Flitwick with a lie - but everyone knew that Professor Flitwick could be a bit of a pushover.

"You can't say that!? What if they find out you were lying!?" Skye exclaimed, in a whispered voice.

"I'll just tell them the truth once it's over," Roxy said, before turning to the old spark of what was a flaming fire. "I'm getting cold. I'm going to relight the fire."

Skye nodded and soon a golden glow was showering them, covering them in a refreshing heat from the cold night air. They watched the flames dance and jump against the night sky, telling an untold story for the first and last time in its life. Time flew by and the air grew colder and bitter, and the two girls moved closer together and closer to the burning fire. Once again, everything was silent and everything was still. Not a mouse moved and not a bird tweeted. Everything was peaceful and it seemed like the night would pass like every other and soon, Roxy was resting her head on her friends shoulder, as sleep took her prisoner and took her into the land of dreams. Skye sat there, twiddling the long peice of wood that she was to trust her life with as the seconds ticked by, taking her deeper and deeper into the night.

Each night, when she was on duty, she would use the time to try and find some control over her new gift, but every night she came up blank. Closing her eyes, she pictured dragons in her mind, flying, fire breathing dragons, dancing across the night sky in a dance only they knew. One dragon in which her mind had pictured caught her eye. A pitch black dragon with blood red eyes was staring at her, looking directly into her eyes. It was a majestic beast that stood out above all the rest. Fifty feet long and thirty feet in height, it stole the spot light as the main dragon, the most powerful dragon out of them all. Spreading it's wings it took flight, flying towards the young girl, drawing a ring of fire around her.

'Be warned!' a deep voice flew through her mind. 'Be warned, my young friend. The night will not be as peaceful as you expect!' The voice paused, and Skye was able to get a closer look at the royal dragon. 'Behind you!' And with that, the image vanished, and Skye jumped to her feet, awakening her resting friend and spinning on her heels, just in time to see a shadow flicker in the distance.

"Roxx! Wake the others! We have a few unwanted visitors to take care of!" Skye yelled. She was sure that Roxy wouldn't need to wake them, for her yelling probably did that for her, but still Roxy vanished into the mouth of the tent while Skye held her wand at arms length, ready to fight off the intruders of the night. Soon her friend, along with the three males were emerging from the tent, wands at the ready and all wide awake. Everyone followed behind Damon as he walked in the direction Skye was facing. They were always a few steps behind him, keeping in time with his slow, steady steps, waiting for the signal to attack.

"Stupefy!" Damon yelled, and the four teens just from behind him, wands aimed at the now visible figure, all yelling spells into the night. The sky was soon a mosaic of colorful streaks flying across the black canvas, showering them all in a rainbow of light. For the five travelers, it was not a pretty sight. The deranged face of the attacker was in plain sight and it chilled them all to the bone. What was this creature?

One by one, the intruders fell, until there was only one left. Damon was on the floor, clutching his left shin after being swiped with a strange looking staff, Fred was covered in cuts and George and Roxy were busy tending to them on Skye's orders, leaving her to face the lone creature. With her wand raised, she thought of all the spells she could use against him, yet not one left her mind. Instead, in the very back of her mind, far beyond the reach of conscience thoughts, her mind was calling out, calling out to the one creature who would understand. Then it was pushing through her mind, wiping all thoughts of spells from her mind and taking all her concentration to focus on this one task.

Her eyes locked with those of their lasting attacker, his widening when the contact was made. Her once blue eyes turning a deadly shade of red. Soon the fire that Roxy had started was flaring up, rising above the tent and moving towards the intruder who was frozen in his place. The fire maneuvered itself around the injured travelers circling Skye once again. Suddenly, the fire vanished and in its place was the royal black dragon which had spoken to Skye. A loud roar echoed through the night sky and a blaze of fire was thrown from the dragon's mouth, scortching the intruder until he was nothing but a pile of ash.

'Thank you' Skye said, aiming her thoughts towards the large protector.

The dragon turned to her, their eyes locking once again. 'You're welcome Skye' it replied, before spreading its large wings and hovering above her. 'Take care, young one.'

"Wait! What's your name?' Skye asked, just as the dragon turned to take off into the sky. It turned back to her, its eyes sweeping over her.

'Rydus.' And with that, the black dragon turned its scaly back onto the five witches and wizards and took off into the night, fading away until it was nothing but a spot, barely visible against the blanket of darkness.


	20. About Rydus

Everyone was in awe and all eyes were directed at Skye, who was looking distantly into the sky right where the dragon had been. Skye was in shock. Everything had happened in the spur of the moment, and now that the moment was gone, everything was beginning to register in her mind. George ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around Damon's leg, cutting off the blood flow to his gaping cut and Roxy was just cleaning the rest of Fred's cuts, before they all turned their attention back to the stunned redheaded girl.

Damon struggled to his feet, limping over to Skye and grabbing her arm, dragging her round and into the tent. His dark eyes bore into hers; hers filling with fear like they always had when she came face to face with the towering man who was looming over her. Now, with his hair longer than ever, and blood staining his clothes, his once cold look, was now one of pure ice. Sending chills down Skye's spine she backed away from the older man, but it didn't do much. With every step she took, he would mirror her movements and soon the back of her legs were hitting the bed and she was falling backwards.

Fred, George and Roxy slipped into the tent and took in the sight before them. Before anyone could blink, Fred was standing between them, blocking Damon's path to Skye. His cold glare turned to him, making Fred stumble backwards slightly. Never had he witnessed this side of Damon, and now he understood Skye's immense fear of him. George snuck over to stand beside his brother and Roxy stood on the other side, forming a human wall between their friend and Damon.

Damon's eyes scanned over the three of them, pausing on each one as he did. When his eyes scanned over Roxy, his eyes grew warmer, and a small sparkle shone from them. Damon drew in a deep breath and turned away from the teens in an attempt to calm himself down. Roxy went to sit by her friend, placing a comforting arm over her shoulders and rubbing her back soothingly. Skye had known that the nice-guy fascade was fake and she wanted to know why.

When Damon turned to face them all again, he was how he had been for the last few weeks, calm and welcoming. Fred and George took a seat beside Roxy and Skye and watched him as he knelt down in front of Skye, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry. I feel as though, when you use your powers the connection of Gabriel and his enemy is stronger in us. This may be harder than I thought." He trailed off, hi eyes fixing on a single spot on the bed as he went off into his own land of thought. "How did you use your powers?"

All eyes were back on Skye and she suddenly felt she was in the spotlight - which she didn't like. Wide-eyed, she looked at everyone in turn, before shrugging. "I - I don't know -"

"Don't say you don't know! What did you do?" Damon interupted her. "We need to know."

"O-OK." Skye stuttered, leaning in towards her friend. "Roxy and I, we were outside on duty and she fell asleep. So, I decided to try and use my power. I - I managed to get a picture in my mind of a bunch of dragons. But there was one that stood out. The one that came here. He was watching me and then he was drawing a ring of fire around me and warned me of our attackers. I didn't think anything more of that. But when there was one left - I don't know - something happened and suddenly all thoughts of spells was gone and I was calling out to the dragon and then he appeared."

"What is the dragon's name? Do you know it?" Damon asked, curiosity filling his eyes.

"Rydus," Skye replied. Damon dropped her hands and let the drop limply beside him. Closing his eyes, he took another deep breath, before opening them again.

"Rydus?" he questioned. Skye nodded her reply and Damon raised a hand and rubbed his face. "That, Skye, is impressive." The four young witches and wizards frowned at him, silently asking for him to elaborate. "Rydus is one of the most powerful and strongest dragons known to the wizarding world. People sometimes take to calling him King of Dragons. He was the only dragon present at the battle, that wasn't trapped by that spell, the only one not controled by Gabriel."

10,000 Years Ago:

_'Halt!' The voice rang through Rydus' mind, attempting to take control of his mind and his body. 'You are all causing death here. Death to innocent people.' Rydus pushed the voice away and turned in the direction of the speaker. Gabriel. Rydus sent a blast of fire towards one of the wizards, frying him alive before he sent a spell towards him. Rydus spread his wings and took off, circling the fight below._

_'You will all have to pay!' The voice was still there, but it was weaker, and Rydus closed his mind to Gabriel. Everything was silent now inside his mind and Rydus was able to focus on the task at hand. Innocent people!? Did he not realize that these people had killed the oldest and most deadliest dragon there was? The one that all dragons bowed down to, worshipped. He had been a war dragon, he had fought through the greatest battles known. And these 'innocent people' had taken the dragon idol away, stealing his life in the stillness of the night._

_Rydus looked down when no noice, no roars of angry dragons and no bursts of hot fire could be heard. Looking down it had all stopped. The dragons were standing on the circular hills, eyes locked with those of the dragon opposite and Rydus knew what was to happen. He couldn't let it happen; not again. Opening his mind only a little way for him to communicate with Gabriel he aimed his thoughts towards him. 'You don't know what your about to do, Gabriel' he snarled._

_'Rydus. Should have know you'd block me out!' came the unspoken reply of his former trainer._

_'Leave the dragons alone, or you'll have me to deal with me in the future!' Rydus yelled through his mind. An evil laugh filled his mind and the final reply came.'You could never harm your trainer, Rydus.'_

_Before Rydus blocked Gabriel from his mind once again, he sent back, 'You are not my trainer any longer, Gabriel.' And with that the connection was broken and all the dragons rose and in the blink of an eye, Rydus saw family and friends attacking each other. Soaring up higher, he let out a deadly roar, a roar the Gabriel will understand. A declaration of war against him. Then as streaks of red, yellow and blue flew across the sky, Rydus rose higher and soared away from the hills, plotting his revenge. _

Present Day:

"Surely that would be why he came to Skye's rescue? She wants to stop what Gabriel started, and Rydus doesn't like Gabriel," Roxy stated. Damon's eyes flickered to her, and he nodded.

"It would make perfect sense. That's not what I find impressive. I find it impressive she was able to communicate with a dragon that has been lost for 10,000 years now, without her needing to see him." Damon replied. "Rydus was born in the ground of Hogwarts castle. Gabriel had hidden his egg deep inside the forbidden forest and three years after his final day, he return and collected the three year old dragon and began to train him."

"Well, what happened?" George asked. "The story you told didn't make it sound like they liked each other."

"Rydus figured out the power that Gabriel had before Gabriel did. He had Rydus for five years before realizing his power. Rydus figured it out after two years and he could hear Gabriel's thoughts clearly. Each day passed and Rydus could sense a change in his trainer's behavior. It was turning darker. Rydus is a rare dragon. Black scales with red eyes. The Salvatoius Dragon. It means the Savior Dragon. With all the darkness clouding Gabriel's mind, he was slowly pushing his dragon away."

'Why did he stay with Gabriel so long?" Fred inquired.

"During the third year, Gabriel got married and everything started to look brighter in his mind. It wasn't until the fifth year that the darkness crept back in and Gabriel figured out his power and was going to use it for things that Rydus didn't agree with. They chose different paths and Rydus broke any connection he had to Gabriel and left for Dragon hills. He is said to be the eldest dragon around. 10,023 years old he is."

Everyone was so intrigued listening to Damon, that none of them realized the small red glint that had remained in Skye's eyes. The connection between her and Rydus remaining open, allowing him to hear everything that Damon was saying and replying to her thoughts quietly, agreeing with everything Damon had said.


	21. The Wedding

_His hands were shaking, his feet were bouncing, taking deep breaths. Lukas stood beside him, his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, attempting to calm him. Gabriel was standing in front of full length mirror, taking in his appearance, black trousers, white shirt, light blue waistcoat and tie and a black jacket. His friend handed him a light blue button hole and Gabriel accepted it and straightened himself out. _

_"It'll be great. Stop worrying," Lukas said to his longest friend, as he watched Gabriel fiddle with his tie for the hundredth time that day. Gabriel nodded, agreeing that he was fussing over nothing. He turned to Lukas, the only difference between what they were wearing was the button hole; while Gabriel had a light blue one, his best friend had a white one, as did the rest of his groomsmen. _

_"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Gabriel breathed to his friend is disbelief._

_"Neither can I Gab," Lukas admitted. "I thought I would be married before you were!" Gabriel laughed and turned back to the mirror. Why had Anna chosen light blue for the wedding? His bright red hair clashed terribly with the light color. Still, as he stood examining himself one last time, he couldn't deny that the suit did look good regardless of his hair, and if he did say so himself, he cleaned up well - very well. His red hair had originally been combed to side to neaten his fiery hair. Now however, it was back to the unruly mess which usually graced his young, handsome face. He however, didn't care, besides Anna had already told him that she liked his hair messy. His eyes were sparkling with happiness while the rest of him shook with nerves. _

_Before long, Lukas was tapping on the shoulder and was leading him out of the room, to the large white tent that had been set up outside on a large clearing near Gabriel's and Anna's home. Soon, Gabriel had said hello to everyone as he made his way to stand at the alter where he was to wait till his beautiful bride began her descent down the isle with her father. He smiled at her family, waved at his and welcomed friends to the special day. After the greetings he stood at the alter, his palms beginning to sweat with nerves. Still, Gabriel knew he would be a lot worse without his best friend beside him who kept whispering comforting words while they waited on the wife-to-be. _

_Without much warning, music began playing and through the entrance of the tent, came the most beautiful woman Gabriel had ever laid eyes on. Dressed in white, standing beside her aging father, Anna made her way towards the love of her life, a large smile filling her face as she glided towards the alter. Her dress was stunning, showing off her figure in an indescribable way. Gabriel's heart was souring as he watched her, all previous nerves wiped from his brain and all his focus was now on making the gorgeous girl his wife, something he had been wanting to do for years now. He watched as she kissed her father's cheek and walked over to him, her eyes reflecting the same happiness visible in his._

_Lukas tapped his friend good luck on the shoulder and went and sat by his girlfriend, also the bride's maid of honor. Everyone's attention was now focused on the man who was to wed the loving couple as he spoke to them. As Gabriel listened to the man, his hand found Anna's and he held her hand as the preacher spoke. A smile graced both their faces and soon they were facing each other, repeating the vows they had chosen for the day, slipping on their rings and finally, the preacher announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Spears, and Gabriel was able to give his new wife the most loving kiss he ever had, and it filled him with a happiness he had never felt before. Filled from head to toe with warmth, he scooped his wife up into his arms, smiling as wide as his mouth would allow, and carried her outside into the warm sunlight, which kissed her skin in the most wonderful way._

_Admiring her flawless beauty, he walked over to the waiting carriage, Anna still cradled in his arms in her white dress. Setting her gently in the carriage, they headed towards the main hall for the ball afterwards, set up by his parents. Taking a seat beside his wife, he took her hand once again, his eyes locking with hers, sending her love and passion. She smiled and Gabriel smiled back, and soon they could hear the music, flying softly through the air to their awaiting ears. The day was to be perfect. The ceremony, a few welcome dances, a meal and then a few more dances till the clock struck twelve._

_The hall was decorated in white and light blue, crystal balls were hovering near the ceiling, torches lining the walls, lighting the grand marble floored hall. The hall towered high over the small town, the light from it brightening the streets and the music pulled people from their houses and the filled the streets with happy dancing witches and wizards as the carriage pulled to a stop outside the large hall. Gabriel stepped out first, offering his hand to Anna, who accepted it and allowed her husband to help her out of the carriage, his smile beaming at her, filling her with love and acceptance._

_Taking her by the hand, he lead her into the hall where they received drinks while they waited for the rest of their guests to arrive. Soon, the hall was filled with chatter and laughter over the music and Anna and Gabriel were having the time of their lives. Chatting with all their guests. Smiling with family and laughing with friends the atmosphere was light and perfect and in no time at all Gabriel was leading his newly weded wife to the dance floor for the first dance._

_The soft lull of the song began to play and surrounded the couple. Swaying to the music, Gabriel pulled the beautiful girl close to him, holding her in a strong, loving embrace as the music circled them, taking them into a world of their own as they stared into each others eyes, smiling and sharing whispered words._

_"I love you, Anna," Gabriel whispered in her ear, his breath blowing gently against her hair and swept across the skin of her neck. The answering smile that Gabriel received before the quiet "I love you too, Gabriel," was one that took his breath away. Gabriel let his feelings weep up inside him, the love he felt for the girl in his arms over powering all emotion and he couldn't help the single tear of happiness that rolled down bis cheek as the music finally came to and end and he scooped her up and kisses her with love and affection, showering her all emotion that he felt for her and he felt warm and happy as he set her back on her feet._

_The night passed in a way that made sure Gabriel would never dream of forgetting it. With the music and chatter surrounding him, he felt happier than he ever had, with a wife he loved dearly and friends who stood by him no matter what and a family who welcomed him willing into their family._

_As the clocked ticked closer and closer to midnight, the groom sought out his wife dressed in white and wrapped his arms around her. "Ready to head off to the best honeymoon ever?" He asked, smiling against her neck as he buried his head against her, kissing her softly._

_Anna nodded. "I'm all set." And with that they went round the hall and bid their goodbye before the hall heard the 'pop' of someone apparating away. _


	22. He's Ready Are They?

Everything was quiet that night, no-one spoke, no-one moved, all five of them were tucked up in their beds, but none were asleep. Damon stared up the top of the tent, his mind racing. Something was different, very different. Maybe it was the wind; once cold and strong, and now warm and calm; maybe it was the sky; normally cloudy and grey, tonight clear and full of stars; or maybe it was the quietness that suddenly surrounded him; the twins were normally laughing and cracking jokes, Skye and Roxy were usually gossiping about what was going on back home, but now they were all silent, not even the sound of movement met Damon's ears. Something had definitely changed. And then there was Skye. Her ability was growing faster than he had ever expected. Why? He couldn't put his finger on it. After he had been told the story, he had read book after book, traveled here and there to find out as much as possible about the gift. Yet he couldn't recall a single sentence which told him how it grew.

Dragon Hills: Present Day

Gabriel stood on the highest hill, looking out over the plain of green grass and brown woods. Everything seemed strange, his head felt heavy, the dragons were still, and he knew why. Skye was getting stronger by the day. He knew, that if she kept getting stronger, she could be able to turn every single dragon against him. Gabriel turned to study the dragons, looking at each one, taking in every drop of detail, the size of their scales, the curve of their claws, the fire in their eyes, hoping that one would turn into his favorite dragon. Rydus. He couldn't say he was surprised to see that Rydus hadn't been here, but now he was getting anxious. Rydus, being a Salvatoius dragon he was sure to pick Skye Spears over him. Walking down the hill with a slow pace, he went the middle of the large circle of hills. There in the center was his great weapon.

"Time is ticking and soon the time will come for my greatest revenge," he whispered, analyzing the weapon with pride and vengeance. "My greatest revenge."

Dragons around him bowed their heads down to him, in a state of worship. Gabriel stood, tall and mighty in the center of the dragons. Ha! He was ready for the foolish five. He was ready to take out the whole Spears line, ready to take out anyone who had the potential to break them, hurt them emotionally. He was ready. They had no idea what they were walking into but it would be amusing to see what they do. The night was dark and the air was warming. The greatest Dragon battle of all time was approaching, and rapidly, yet no fear was seen, no fear was felt. Every dragon around the world would be here, every dragon will pick a side, and every dragon will fight to the death, and by the end of it, the Spears bloodline will be gone and there will be no-one powerful enough to stop the war.

Tent: Present Day

Skye had just drifted off into a sleep, just like the others, when she woke with a jump. A loud noise had woken her, yet she couldn't tell where it came from. Looking around the tent, she observed that everything was still in place, nothing was on the floor, nothing had tipped over. Everything was how they left it.

'Skye, come outside.'

'Rydus?' Skye asked with her mind.

'Haha, no. I'm Sakura. I'm a Chinese Firebird, and I'm here to tell you my family and I are on your side during this battle and will fight with you till the death.' replied the voice.

Skye froze in her place, her eyes wide. "Battle?" she repeated. Sitting up slowly, she looked around, everyone was sleeping, and so she pulled on her jacket and went out side. There she was met by a magnificent beast, blue and grey scales shone in the moonlight, light grey eyes sparkled down at Skye and the great Chinese Firebird stood tall and loyal. "What battle?" Skye asked.

'Please, use you inside voice when talking to me. Don't want to wake the others.'

Inside the tent, Fred began shifting, and slowly his eyes opened. Blinking repeatedly, he let his eyes adjust to the dark surrounding. He looked around, and was was about to fall back asleep when he noticed Skye's empty bed. Standing with a start, he began to walk towards the entrance of the tent, and lowly pulled it back and what a sight met his eyes! Skye stood in front of a large dragon, who had now turned to look directly at him, but Fred couldn't move. The beauty of this dragon was too much in the middle of the night. The only side of a dragon he had seen was the battle side, the side when the dragon fight and protects, but now, standing in the entrance of the tent, he was seeing the side everyone had alway wanted to see. The proud, magnificent side, the side that would leave any man speechless no matter how many times he saw it. And right now, Fred was most definitely speechless. It was the sound of Skye calling his name, that finally brought him out of his stunned gaze. Turning to look at her, her eyes were red, just like they had been when Rydus was around.

"This is Sakura, she's a Chinese Firebird," Skye explained. "She's here to fight with us. Her and her family."

That was the moment that every sleeping being would be woken up, for a large roar soared up into the still air, and the sound was echoed all around the large field. Every living thing came rushing forward, birds from the woods, rabbits from their burrows, humans from the tent and then, after a slow pause the sky above then was filled with dragons, soaring over them with such grace that everyone gaped up at them. Dragons in tens an twenties glided over them, circling lower and lower until the tent was surrounded in great dragons.

'These are my family, Skye, my family who will fly above you till you reach Dragon Hills. We will protect you and guide you safely. We will follow you into battle.' Sakura said, standing as tall a possible spreading her large wings as every other dragon bowed their heads. 'There will be others, but they will meet us there.'

Damon turned to look around. "What is happening here Skye?" His voice held the anger and the hate she had been subject to for many years. The anger and the hate that had always sent her running and he knew it. Yet this time, he knew she was ready. Skye straightened her back and looked Damon right in the eye.

"They are here to fight with us."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok guys! Don't hate me because I know this chapter is so overdue! but I had complete mind blank and I started college and time just got away from me! BUT! Here it is and things are just getting gooood! This story can now get to the beeeest bit! Are you ready?


	23. Their Final Plan

Damon stopped in his tracks. "Tell the truth Skye. These are Chinese Firebirds. What are they doing here?" Damon met her stare head on, his eyes thinning, his brow creasing. Skye would have once been afraid, but while these dragons surrounded her, she knew that it was Damon who should be most scared.

"I told you. They are here to fight with us. They said there will be others that will meet us there." Skye replied. She had never felt as good as she did right now. Never in a million years did she think she would one day look Damon in the eye and know that she had the upper hand. Never did she think she would leave him speechless, but right now he was. A sense of pride weld up inside her, strengthening her and this time, she could feel it. Something inside her was growing, something was stirring, preparing for the most challenging thing she will face in her life. For once since her sister's death, she finally felt that she had a purpose. Soon she would avenge her sister's death, prove to everyone that Skye wasn't just that weak, little girl that lost her twin. She would show everyone she could lead an army of majestic and beautiful creatures into a battle and come out victorious. She would win. For the dragons.

Damon took an angry step towards Skye, but was stopped short when all the dragons roared loudly and moved in on him, glaringly. They hissed and spread their wings, warning him off. He stepped back. He rubbed his face, and let his arm fall by his side, his eyes closed. When he opened them, there was a new glint to them, a look of pure determination.

"I can see this is going to be the greatest dragon war of all time. A war of all dragons," Damon whispered. His eyes met Skye's one last time, for once Skye couldn't see a hint of hatred in the them. The link between blood had broken, Damon no longer saw Skye as Gabriel's descendant, no longer associated one with the other. She was now her own person, with her own beliefs, he own views and her own army. Someone no-one would dream of betraying; someone Damon would be proud to die following. "Let's kick his ass and win this thing."

Around the World: Present Day

The sky was full of dragons, soaring high over countries all with one destination. Dragon Hills. Dragons from all over the world glided in the direction of Scotland. Welsh dragons, Norwegian dragons, giant Italian dragons, hybrid dragons. Witches and wizards below all looked up, watching them fly above, all of them curious but in awe, for never had the sky been decorated with so many dragons at one time, not even during the battle at Dragon Hills. Every singles magical being knew their destination, some tried to ignore it, some tried to remember and other were preparing themselves. Some would be there to watch history to unfold, some would be there to support the dragons and others there to fight along side this great beasts.

People would cheer as they saw the dragons fly by, encourage them. People would stand and point and know they would never forget this day. But the greatest moment was when the greatest dragon flew above them. Three times the size of the others, Rydus glided lower than the rest and gasps of shock, gasps of surprise, and gasps of pure joy filled the air when the long lost dragon, the King of Dragons flew by. His destination however, was neither Dragon Hills, or to Skye, he was going straight to Gabriel's old home. The place where his life crashed down around him, the place where his friend betrayed him, the place his wife broke his heart beyond prepare, the one place that would truly destroy Gabriel. He would not lead Gabriel there, he would not bring the house to Gabriel. No. There was just one thing that Rydus needed from that house and he would tear the place apart till he found it. Then and only then, would his destination, his mission, be to Dragon Hills, to fight along side his brothers, his sister and protect Skye and her friends.

Snaps and pops soon filled the towns, the cities, the counties as wizards and witches apparated to the hills, hidden in the shadows, away from view and waited the dragons arrival.

Tent: Present Day

The five travelers were sat down around a burning fire, plotting and planning, just as they always did. This time, they weren't planning their journey, they weren't planning who would take the night watch. This time, they had to get to Dragon Hills and take out Gabriel all while making sure Skye and Fred were safe. _'If you are planning on going to Dragon Hills, without Skye you will all perish.' _Damon's words were ringing in their head._ ' She is the only one that can protect you from the dragons.'_

"We don't know what they want Fred for yet. I think if Skye and Fred stick together we can see if we can have three or four dragons watching over them. Remember, Skye is our only hope of winning this. Don't let her get led astray there," Damon was saying, as he looked around the circle, his eyes shifting between the dragons and the humans. "We don't know how many of the dragons will actually be on our side, and I can't tell how strong Skye is. We need to keep protected."

Everyone nodded. "How soon will the dragons be at the hills?" George asked, looking at Skye. Everyone followed suit and waited until Skye replied.

"Sakura says they should be there in a few hours," she finally replied. "How far away from Dragon Hills are we?"

Sakura was the one to answer. 'You're about two days walk. The quickest and safest way is to fly.'

Damon shrugged just as Skye answered her own question. "Two days walk. Sakura says the easiest way is to fly."

"And she's right!" Pipped in Roxy, flying is so much quicker. I would never be able to go as fast on foot as I do during a match. There is nothing up there to block your way."

"How can we fly?" Fred asked. Everyone frowned and thought about this. They could summon their brooms, but Skye and Damon didn't have one. They sat in silence, thinking about this. Fred, George and Roxy liked the broom idea having all liked playing quidditch and were all thinking about how they could use three brooms to get five people to Dragon Hills. Damon was considering apparation. The only problem, none of them knew what Dragon Hills looked like. Skye had also been thinking about apparation, but her mind had begun to wonder, imagining tens of thousands of dragons flying above. She hadn't quite thought about what it would be like, and now she had, she realized that it was going to be dangerous. Very dangerous. But how to get there.

"Dragons!" She exclaimed. "We are such idiots! We are surrounded by a whole family of dragons, who can fly! They can carry us!" Everyone looked towards her, mulling over what she was saying. "Think about it. Dragons from all over the world can get here in a few hours. Imagine how quickly we can get there on a dragon."

What she was saying was making sense, but she seemed to be the only one thinking it a good idea. Fred admitted he would prefer to go by broom and George and Roxy agreed, while Damon was set on apparation. Skye couldn't believe how foolish they were being. It was the easiest and simplest way to get there and yet they were having none of it. Saying she needed a break, she entered the tent and asked to be alone for a while.

Gabriel's Old Home: Present Day

Rydus sunk his claws into the tiled roof and clung on, before pushing on his feet and flying up, pulling the tattered roof with him. He knew where Gabriel would have kept it, and so Rydus went straight for Gabriel's bedroom and began tearing at the furniture. Soon the bed was over turned, draws lay emptied over the floor and still Rydus had not found it. He knew, just from the years he spent with Gabriel, that he wouldn't have moved it, for just looking at it would have brought back memories; the betrayal and the heartbreak. and then, from the corner of Rydus' eye, he noticed a single box tucked in the corner. Using his nose to knock the lid off, he peered inside. Bingo. This had been exactly what he was looking for. Carefully picking it up with his claws, he reached out to Skye with his mind.

'Where are you? I'm coming.' he told her. Her reply came quickly and clearly. Although she couldn't tell him exactly, she just told him how far away they were and who they were with. Rydus told her to stay put until he got there and with his finding, he took off into the sky and flew to Skye. Clouds hovered above him, and crowds cheered below, past now lies behind him and he was soaring right into his future. Giving a loud roar and a blast of flame into the air, he shot off, flying and gliding at his fastest until he saw the large group of blue and grey dragons.

Tent: Present Day

Rydus circled the family and slowly came down, landing quietly and scanning the group for red hair. 'Skye, I have something you will need. I can't see you.' Then from the tent Skye appeared and made her way over to Rydus. All the dragons circled him, bowed to him and Fred, George, Roxy and Damon stood behind Skye. Rydus dropped what he had brought and pushed it towards her. 'When Gabriel is weak enough, show him this. I can guarantee this will be the thing that finally destroys him.'

Everyone gathered around the single gift that Rydus had brought, and looked down at it. Skye bent down and picked it up, studying it with a small frown. 'Thank you' she said, before handing it to the others to see, repeating what Rydus had said. almost everyone reflected the confusion that Skye was feeling, all except Damon. No-one was surprised by this and so no-one questioned him. Instead they watched him as he looked between the thing in his hand and Rydus and then to Skye.

"Skye's right. Dragon is the quickest way," he said, distantly. "But only Skye will fly by dragon." He turned to look at Fred, George and Roxy, telling them that they will fly by broom and he will apparate to where he wanted them to meet. "It will show Skye's strength if she flies in by dragon. But not any dragon." His eyes shifted to Rydus, who stood shifted his head in agreement. "Riding in on Rydus will definitely affect Gabriel." Skye nodded and they all finally agreed on a plan.


	24. My Last Chance

Fred watched as Skye stood with Damon and the dragons talking quietly, while Roxy and George busied themselves with preparing their final meal before they headed off to Dragon Hills. Fred was sat further away from the tent and the others, hidden in the shadows of a few hedges. As he watched the whole scene unfold in front of him, Damon with his extravagant hand gestures, the smoke from the burning that George was prodding with a stick while Roxy held a pot of chicken over the flame, Fred couldn't stop his eyes from going to the girl with fire in her hair. Nodding her head, looking between the dragons, and listening intently to Damon's words, Fred couldn't admire her more. Everything about her; the color of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes, the fierce yet gentle personality he had grown so accustomed over their travel, but most importantly, he admired her strength. He could still sense her unease when Damon was around, and he admired her for pushing that aside.

Yet despite the obvious fact that Skye was turning into a great young woman, Fred could still see that daring teenager standing in Professor Snape's detention. The girl that had kissed him without a second thought; the kiss that he was glad to admit was his favorite. Sitting in the shadows , Fred had the chance to think. Lately, there had been so much going on that he didn't have much time to do that. Ever since he had woken from his coma, things were going just as fast as before, and they both led to a war. This time however, he was going to make sure all of them made it through. No-one was being left behind. He knew that they had all lost people in the Battle of Hogwarts and he was convinced that it was too soon to loose anymore.

But there was a nagging in the back of his mind that kept reminding him that he almost died and that the possibility of the same miracle happening again was unlikely. He didn't want to die. Not with so many things left unsaid. He knew he wouldn't have to say anything to his family because they all knew he loved them without him having to say anything. No, there was one person that came to his mind that he knew he would have to talk to before they took off to Dragon Hills. Skye Spears.

Fred watched as George began to hover a small tub over the fire beside the pan that Roxy had, heating the water till it boiled to start cooking some more food and he watched as all the dragons laid down and Damon walked over to the fire and struck up a conversation with his brother and Roxy. Skye turned to head into the tent and Fred saw this as his chance. Rising from his spot, he jogged over to Skye.

"Hey," he said, as he slide his hands into his pockets. Skye looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she replied, her eye twinkling up at him from underneath her long lashes. Her face looked so young, but her eyes had seen things that people their age shouldn't ever have to see.

"Do you wanna talk a walk for a bit? To clear our heads? Fred asked, trying to keep a neutral face. Inside his nerves were flying around like bludgers determined to knock him off his broom; his heart was beating at a pace that a drummer wouldn't be able to match. Mentally crossing his fingers he waited for Skye's reply, which to his joy was a simple nod. Smiling down at her, he began leading her away from the tent, to where he had previously been sitting. The hedges grew tall and green, with a sprinkle of pink blossoms, surrounded by a range of beautiful flowers. he over grown grass gave the setting a natural atmosphere and it was peaceful.

Fred and Skye sat among the long grass and Skye sighed happily into Fred, leaning against him, her eyes closed. Here she felt as though there was nothing going on, there was no battle only hours away, there was no threat to her bloodline and she was tucked up in the warmth of her home. Fred placed his arm around her, tucking her into his side. In response, Skye snuggled closer to him and Fred slowly lowered himself to lay on a bed of grass, with Skye cuddled into him. If he didn't have to thought of the upcoming battle, Fred would more than happy just close his eyes as well and just imagine doing this on the sofa with her. Instead he knew he would have to speak soon for the smell of cooking food was finally reaching his nose and making his mouth water.

"Skye," he started, a lump forming in his throat as he thought about the words he was about to say. A soft hum was his only reply and so he continued with what he was desperate to say. "It may sound completely ridiculous for me to be saying, but I've been close to death and that time I hadn't said everything I needed to. This time, I want to make sure I do because this could be my last chance to say it."

Skye's head lifted and she turned so she could see his face properly. His eyes held fear; fear for death, fear for loss. "If you feel you need to say something, then it's not ridiculous, especially at a time like this." This small bit of encouragement made Fred's nerves die slightly and with Skye still tucked under his arm, his confidence grew slightly. Sitting up, Fred took a deep breath. This was it. His palms were sweating slightly and his heart was still racing and he looked at Skye.

Skye. There was so much he could say about her, there was so much he wanted to admit to her, so much he wanted to do with her. Skye. The girl that affected him more than any other girl had. When she was scared, he would be brave for her. He would always, without a thought, put himself between her and danger. She was the one he wanted to hold at night; the one he wanted to see every morning without fail, just to give her a morning kiss and tell her she would be the most beautiful thing he would see today. She was the one he wanted to chase around the room just to get a kiss from her; the one he would show off to all his friends, all the customers at the shop. Skye. The one he would say those three special words to every morning, and every night. Skye.

Fred moved closer to her, his hand raised to her cheek. He couldn't help it. He just had to touch her, even once. The feel of her soft skin against his, her smooth hair falling through his fingers, tickling his nerves. Their eyes locked. everything vanished and it was just them. All sound was gone, all they could hear was their slow breathing and their hearts beating hard against their chests. And then they were moving closer. Fred was tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, and Skye was cupping his chin in both hands. Their eyes fell shut and their foreheads met. Then so did their lips. Everything happened in slow motion. The moment of their lips was slowed, her hands moving to his hair was slow and the warm feeling that was filling them from head to toe was slow.

Each second of the kiss brought them closer, each second was savored, each second told of the untold love that had been forming between them since day one. Every moment they had shared together lead to this moment in time. With the warm sun beating down warm rays onto their skin and the peacefulness of their surrounding away from the hustle and bustle of the tent, this moment, was perfect.


	25. To Dragon Hills

Back at the tent Damon was jut finishing off the food, and George and Roxy were setting up the plates and pouring the drinks. They had seen Fred and Skye go off for a walk, and by Damon's orders neither of them followed. The air today was heavy, despite they light breeze and the warm sun. Everyone was worried about the battle that lay not hour ahead of them. How had it got to this? George remembered when this journey was just to find out what wanted Fred and stop it. Never did they think that this would lead to the largest dragon battle in history. Rydus was watching the three remaining humans as they busied themselves. He knew they were trying to take their mind of the battle by occupying themselves with other stuff. He couldn't blame them. Rydus himself, wished he could forget that in a few short hours he would once again in a battle with other dragons, and this time, he would willing fight them. However, Rydus couldn't shake that sinking feeling that his old trainer, his old best friend was now his enemy. His mind then went to Skye. The closest relative that Gabriel will have, just because of this power. The power that, if the owner chooses, can stop you aging for as long as you like, just like Gabriel did. He couldn't see Skye doing that, but he could see Gabriel trying to make her do that. Rydus knew that he would protect Skye with his life. He would die before she would. Suddenly a surge of power shot through him. He lifted his head and instantly knew that every other dragon felt the same thing as him. Their eyes were shining, their talons sharpening and each of them growing. No-one knew what was happening. No-one could explain this power that was flowing through them. Rydus shot into the air, letting out a large war cry of a roar and soared around the area. This power had given the old dragon a sense of youth again. That's when he saw it. Sitting among the long grass was Fred and Skye, locked in each others embrace, their lips pressed together. Soaring quietly, he landed back down by the tent, a sense of pride filling him, a pride he hadn't felt since the day Gabriel said his wedding vows. The surge of power now made sense. This gift, the one shared between Gabriel and Skye strengthened with love. Love is what made this power grow. Rydus could sense that Skye was probably growing more powerful than Gabriel and that this could be used to her advantage. The most powerful out of the two would have the most dragons on their side. George and Roxy stood admiring the dragons, while Damon mumbled about what might have caused this. Mumbling this and mumbling that then shaking his head. He did this for about five minutes before giving up and serving up dinner. Damon told Rydus to call to Skye to tell her that her and Fred were needed for food. And so he did and not ten minutes later, Skye and Fred appeared hand in hand walking towards the tent. The dragons could all sense the happiness that was filling Skye as she smiled at Fred and they were happy he had something to lift her spirits. The food was ate in silence. Fred sat next Skye, who sat next to Roxy, who sat next to George, who sat next to Damon, who sat next to Fred, they way they always did. This time, they were surrounded by dragons, all who were munching on the grass but keeping a ear and eye open for any trouble. But their eating time passed peacefully and soon the time was finally upon them. Damon was hoisting Skye onto Rydus' back, Fred, George and Roxy were summoning their brooms and Damon was preparing himself for apparation. He said the moment the three brooms arrived he would go and they would have to find him there. The brooms only took ten minutes before they were seen soaring towards them at a fast speed. Damon left them with a faint 'pop' and they mounted their brooms and kicked off. The dragons flew off first, then Fred, George and Roxy followed and Rydus followed last with Skye clinging onto his neck for dear life. He was quick and he soon caught up with Skye's friends, and soared beside them, letting Skye wave to them and smile at Fred, before he sped off, weaving in and out of Sakura's family until he was the leader of the pack. His eyes scanned the grounds, looking for Damon. Skye peered around Rydus' neck and the view shocked her. Below were tonnes of witches and wizards, setting up camps or pointing up at the pack of dragon that flew over them. 'They are all here to fight?' She asked Rydus, stunned. She couldn't take her eyes of the crowd of people that had gathered below. She watched as more and more appeared, meeting friends and family. 'Most of them. Some are here to watch history be created.' He replied. That's when it hit Skye. This would go down in history. She would go down in history. The human that led dragons to Dragon Hills, the human that led them into war. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a large group of people with ginger hair and the group kept growing. Then Rydus was swooping lower, his eyes locked on Damon who was standing right beside this group of ginger-haired family. Landing, Damon looked up at Skye and help her off. Pride filled his eyes. "You look like you truly belong on dragon, Skye." he said. Skye smiled at him as a friend. He was no longer her scary, mean babysitting. He was Damon, her friend and ally. The rest of the dragons began to land and soon Fred, George and Roxy were with them as well. The large family was soon crowding around them, hugging all four of them. "Fred and George Weasley! You told me you were going camping! I was so worried when you didn't come back!" said Mrs Weasley. "Mum, we're fine. Stop fussing." The twins said, but it had no effect on Mrs Weasley, who seemed to be in a fussing mood. Charlie walked over to Skye. "That was one fine entrance Skye! Wow. Look at him!" Charlie immediately began complimenting the dragons, especially Rydus and then went on to tell her how they knew about this. "All the dragons in Romania just took off and started flying an then hundreds were flying over us from all over the world! I went straight to mum and dad and we game straight here." "Harry and Hermione should be here soon," Skye heard Ron say to his brothers. But soon all conversation was cut off when the sky was filled with magnificent beasts, who circled the area before landing in a circle around Skye. This was it. Every dragon was here and the battle was just about to begin. 


	26. Realization and Warning

There are moments in life that can never be changed, that can never be avoided. Moments when everything changes and nothing will be the same again. Moments where everything can seem so far away, when they are actually so close, and all that is needed is that small voice; the voice that has lead people into the greatest wars; into battles that will never be forgotten; into a whole new world. That small voice that came from no-body. A person that you just see when walking in the street, or leaving your house. A person that was just a face, and now a leader. A leader that you don't know, but have put your full trust in to lead you into something magnificent. That moment, on the outskirts of Dragon Hills, that was one of those moments. With Skye, who was once just a regular at a shop; who was just as ordinary as the witches and wizards that surrounded her, now standing tall. Yet, as she stood there, surrounded by followers who would fight along side of her, without any knowledge of what they are fighting against, or fighting for, Skye was focused more on the person who brought them all there. Fred Weasley, stood with a crowd of people he was proud to call family. He was smiling. His smile was as bright as day, and his eyes as sparkly as stars. His hair as bright as a flickering fire, and his skin as soft as freshly fallen snow. He was what brought them here. He was the main reason that this day had finally come. Him and whatever was calling to him. He needed as much protection as she did. Yet, her mind wasn't focused on that. Suddenly, as she looked at Fred, every trouble that had been following her; the death of her twin, the split between her parents, the man that was killed by Gabriel, the attack in the middle of the night, all of that was suddenly gone. In it's place was happiness. Pure happiness which she hadn't felt for a long time. Memories flashed in her mind. Memories for Hogwarts when she would go with Roxy to see Katy Bell, and she would spot the twins messing around on their brooms, swinging the clubs around their head and annoying Oliver Wood during practice. It always amazed Skye how they could mess around so much at practice, and then seemed almost unbeatable during actual games. Memories of the year that Umbridge was a teacher. The twins pulled so many pranks that Skye was sure she laughed so much her sides split. Memory by memory, every moment that she remember of Fred, whether it was a passing smile, or something he did, or time they spent together when she was with Katy, and every memory brought a stronger feeling with it. Memories from their travel here, stirred realization, emotion. That's when she knew, really consciously knew. Fred Weasley was special. Special to her, her mind, her heart. For the first time, she realized, that she may just love him. Now Skye stood, surrounded by hundreds of thousands of dragons, joined by witches and wizards from all over the world, without a clue of what was going through her mind. But her time to dwell on her feelings was short as Damon took her hand and walked her to the small hill, that stood beside the large hills of Dragon Hills. Damon stood slightly behind her, letting everyone see the young girl. All the dragons bowed their heads, the ones at the back spread their wings forming a rainbow of glistening scales. Witches stood in awe, and wizards shot sparks into the sky in respect. Everyone was ready to follow Skye Spears into battle. Everyone was ready for the greatest dragon war of all. The hills beside Skye looked haunting, a negative vibe radiating from them. A deep evil lurked in the center of the hills, hovering thicker and thicker as each second ticked by. "We are gathered here to defeat a dark evil. We are here to give the dragons back their home. 10,ooo years ago a battle between wizard and dragon took place, and dragons have been trap here, fighting against each other . Until now. A dark power has released them. A dark power that will not only affect the dragons, but an entire bloodline of witches and wizards. Today, we put a stop to it." Skye said. Her hands were shaking, her heart was beating a rhythm o fast that she thought it would explode, and her voice was wavering. She could barely get her words out. yet she managed it and although she knew it wasn't a very motivating speech, people still reacted. "Today, history will be made! Today, dragons will come out on top, and Dragon Hills will no longer be a feared place. It will be the beautiful landscape it was before the battle." She caught Fred's eyes and he smile at her. The power that radiated through her was warm and strong. His face told her he was proud, and his eyes, God, his eyes. Something about them, they were different, they held care, respect, and most of all, the thing that make Skye's heart leap, love. "This is a dangerous battle that we are entering into, but we will be victorious! I cannot guarantee what we will find in there, I cannot tell you whether we will all come out, but I can tell you, the future of these magnificent beasts rests on our shoulders. Today, is a day that was always going to happen. It is a day that dragons everywhere have been waiting for. Today. A day that will go down in history. We have all fought for our home, we have all fought for the homes of our friends, for our happiness in this world. Today, we fight for the home of the great beasts that live around us, we fight for their happiness. Their freedom." People cheered in agreement, dragons roared in thanks, and as a final thought, Skye added the most important part. "My friend, Fred had been called here by whatever lies within those hills. He needs constant protection. if he wonders into the wrong area, our hope may be lost. And finally, Gabriel Spears is mine." The area was silent, and Damon put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did great, Skye." he whispered and then as he was backing away, a loud gasp filled the air, as Fred fell to the ground. Skye was by his side in seconds and Rydus spread his wings separating Skye and Fred from everyone else. Skye took his hand squeezing lightly and whispering words of hope. For Fred everything was dark, except for a face. A nameless face that spoke to him, calling his name. It was only a whisper, yet Fred heard it as though it was yelling. The face seemed peaceful; clear white skin, hair as red as the setting sun, a small smile on his face. Gabriel, as Fred now knew. Gabriel called to Fred, the voice growing closer. Then a bright light flashed and Fred sensed a change. Gabriel's skin now a dirty white, his hair a red as blood, an scowl etched on his face, his voice loud, deep, threatening. "She gives good words, very motivating. But it is a lost cause, you are all kidding yourself if you think you can take me out. If I get my hands on you or precious little Skye Spears, oh happy days for me. You have been warned. Only death will meet you if you step foot inside Dragon Hills." A light pressure on his hand told him he was coming around again. as his eyes opened, the most beautiful sight met his eyes. Skye, her eyes full of love and worry met his, her lips pulled in a smile of relief, and a shelter of dragon wings, giving them privacy. He had only just got his bearing back when Skye's lips crashed against his. Her kiss told him everything. Their lips moved in sync, and Fred's eyes drifted shut as he reveled in the passion that flew from their kiss. Love, worry and relief spread through him from her. She couldn't hide her feelings. She needed him to know exactly what she was feeling. His hands held her waist as she supported herself above him, her hair creating a curtain around them. Neither worried about what lay ahead in that moment. Neither worried about all the people on the other side of Rydus. That moment was theirs, and they took it with both arms open wide and they made it special. They made it perfect. They made it one hundred percent theirs. It ended all too quickly. Skye pulled away, but rested her forehead on Fred's, her eyes still closed, as if trying to keep the feel of his lips on hers in her mind. Whether she was knew if she were saying it or not, she couldn't not say it. The words tumbled from her lips naturally, as if they were meant to be to be said at the precise moment, meant to be said to him. The three words she hadn't imagined saying before a battle, yet they sounded just right. "I love you." 


End file.
